El aprendiz de Vudu
by kina-asper
Summary: El segundo hijo de Zim tiene siertos gustos que su familia no entiende y en su desesperacion deside coseguir un maestro y si quieren saber quien es...lean
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs, Je suis Len Minami et ceci est mon histoire-

Yen: ¡En español! Hermano, Algunos de los que leen esto no saben frances

Ok, ok, para los incultos, me estaba presentando, Soy Len Minami el hermano menor de Yen y si se que nuestros nombres suenan pero hay que admitirlo, algunos irkens no son originales con los nombres, ahora les hablare un poco de mi, me gusta la musica, prinsipalmente el Jass, soy un poco bajito ¡POR AHORA! Pronto tendre la altura de mi padre, vivo en mi casa con mi mama, papa y mi hermana aun que ella sale mucho es que ella asiste a la academia de invasores, esa academia es un internado pero papa utiliso sus influencias para que Yen no viviera en la escuela, papa tambien quiere que me meta en la academia pero no estoy seguro, ser invasor suena divertido pero no es algo en lo que me quiera especialisar, es algo en que me diferencio de mi hermana, bueno eso y el hecho de que...no somos de la misma especie, si soy un irken, tengo la piel verde, tengo tres dedos, antenas y unos grandes ojos como los de papa pero apesar de que los ojos de papa sean rosas los mios son morados, aun no se por que, ya se imaginaran...el escandalo que hubo en el hospital, no se como lo arreglaron por que, bueno era un bebe pero creo que les borraron la memoria o algo asi, se que papa quiere que sea un invasor como el y mi hermana pero yo estoy mas interesado en otras cosas, prinsipalmente...Se que les paresera increible escuchar esto pero me atrae lo...Sobrenatural, si, si, ya se, que un hijo de Zim diga esto es sacrilegio pero no piensen cosas raras, no soy un cazador de lo paranormal como Dib, nisiquiera soy cabezon y, se que suena un poco presumido pero soy inato en esto, sobre todo en el VUDU, se leer la palma de tu mano, el tarod, hechisar muñecos, cosas asi, soy lo que se dice un medico vudu, me a interesado el vudu desde que recuerdo; Y creo que por hay deveria empezar mi historia.

FLASH BACK

Esto ocurrio cuando yo era mas pequeño, de hecho tenia 3 años, lo se esto es muy pequeño pero bueno, estaba en mi habitacion con Gir, recuerdo que pinte un jugete viejo de perro de color verde para ver si Gir sentia algo si picaba al muñeco con una aguja

Len : ¿Sientes esto? (Piquete)

Gir : Wuiii

Len : (Piquete)

Gir : Wuiiii

Len : No deverias de disfrutarlo, deverias de decir « Auch » (Piquete)

Gir : Bueno, ¡AUCH !

Fui con mama para pregunatarle, ¿Por que mi muñeco no le hace nada a Gir?

Len : Mama (Jalando de su blusa)

Rem : ¿Si, Len ?

Len : Mama, ise un muñeco de Gir y lo estoy picando pero Gir no dice « Auch » en serio ¿Por que ?

Rem : Por dos cosas 1 : Gir esta hecho de matal, el no sufre dolor y 2 : Por que el vudu no es real

Len : ¡Si lo es !

Rem : ¿Alguna vez lo has visto funcionar ?

Len : Si en la tele

Rem : (Suspirar) Hijo, la magia negra no es real

Len : Tambien dicen eso de los extraterrestres y mira a papa

Rem : Si los fantasmas existen no quiere desir que los zombies tambien

Len : Mama no entendi

Rem : Eso quiere decir : Que si los extraterrestres existen no significa que el vudu sea real.

Len : ¡SI LO ES!

Rem : (Suspiro) ¡Zim! Habla con tu hijo

Zim : ¡Yen ! Habla con tu hermano

Como pueden ver, ni mama, ni papa, ni mi hermana, entienden, odio decirlo pero en eso me identifico con Dib, ¡Pero no soy igual a el!, para que les quede claro

(En el patio)

Len : Nuevamente, no me creyeron

Gir : ¿Mi jeficituito esta molesto ?

Len : No pero me gustaria que alguien me pudiera enseñar esto del vudu

Gir : pequeño saltamontes, yo sere tu maestro

Len : Grasias Gir. Pero creo que nesesito a alguien mas ...(mas pensando) mas vudu

No fue exactamente mi mejor epoca, realmente queria aprender mas de esto. Queria aprender todo lo que pudiera, pero sin nadie que me enseñara y con pocos recursos estaba desesperado. Pero un dia cambio eso y eso fue un dia cuando desidi ir a visitar a Dib

Gir : Mi jeficitutito quiere hablar contigo

Dib : Dime len ¿por que vienes a verme?

Len : Dib tu eres el unico que se, que puede ayudarme

Dib : Suena serio

Len : Para mi lo es. Dib quiero aprender magia negra

Dib : Len, aunque he aprendido algo de magia en mi vida no se tanto de magia negra para enseñarte

Len : Eso ya lo se Dib, Pero se que tu debes saver donde hay alguien o algo que sepa enseñarme

Dib : ¿Tus padres saben de esto verdad ?

Len : eh...

Dib : No lo saben

Len : Nop

Dib : Len

Len : ¡Por favor ! Quiero aprender

Dib : Len, tu sabes que a tus padres, yo no les agrado y si te pasa algo, es a mi a quien la flota irken ira por su cabeza

Gir : Y no se pueden perder

Len : No te pasara nada, yo sere el unico res...respin...restu...reponsa

Dib : Responsable

Len : Si eso responsable

Dib : ¿Y si tus padres preguntan ?

Len : Les diremos que fue idea de Gir

Gir : ¡Soy un chivo expiatorio !

Dib : (Suspiro) De acuerdo, daremos una pequeña vicita al otro mundo

Dib en ese entonces ya tenia un millon de computadoras de esas que flotan y tomo una de tantas

Dib : Dispositivo de tranportacion al inframundo, activado

Y entonces fuimos absorvidos por la pantalla, recuerdo un anorme vortise de color verde brillante y luego un penetrante olor a humo pero el inframundo no se conose por tener un aire limpio

Len : ¿Este es el infremundo, Dib ?

Dib : Un fragmento de ella

Dib : Vamos Len, busquemos a alguien que pueda ayudarte

Hay empesamos a caminar por ese aterrador mundo

Si me hubiera imaginado a la persona que me hiba a encontrar para enseñarme el vudu, bueno...¿Quien se ubiera imaginado que seria el ?


	2. Chapter 2

Caminamos por el infamundo por al menos unas dos horas, fuimos por el infierno, el limbo, el aberno y de alguna forma terminamos por accidente en el Valjala, no se como terminamos hay, caminamos sin un rumbo fijo, teniendo cuidado con hablar con los demonios y criaturas extrañas que habia por hay

Dib: Muy bien, ya no se por donde ir

Gir estaba tambien con nosotros con su traje de perro

Gir: *Olfateando* ¡Por aqui!

Dib: Gir...estas oliendo tu cola

Len: Quisas devamos ir por...

Dib: Len creo que deveriamos buscar a mañana realmente seria una mala idea estar aqui durante la noche

Len: *Suspiro* ok...

Gir: ¡Po alla!

Len: ¿Por donde Gir?

Gir: ALLA, alla

Dibpaledecio al ver el lugar que indicaba Gir y luego puso una cara llena de panico y terror

Dib: ¡No! ¡Ni de chiste iremos hay!

La verdad no me extraña que se alla asustado en realidad me hubiera preocupado si se ubiera mantenido calmado, despues de todo era el palacio del chancho oscuro

Dib: *Empujando al pequeño* Vamos Len, vamanos, vamos

Len: ¿Que pasa Dib?

Mientras era empjado por Dib, miraba su cara espantada preguntandome que le pasaba, cuando chocamos accidentalmente con algo, senti una tela aspera de color oscuro, lavente la vista y vi que era una larga tunica que en el cuello distingi la cabeza de un serdo

Chancho oscuro: ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Y tu que pequeño?

Len: ¡No soy pequeño! Estoy creciendo

Chancho oscuro: Jajaja Tienes agallas pequeño, en eso me recuerdas a una pequeña amiguita que tengo. ¿Quien es esa gigantesca cabesa que tiembla detras de ti?

Dib se oculto del chacho oscuro poniendose detras de mi.

Len: Es mi...guia

Chancho oscuro: Sabes cabezon, ese pequeño cuerpo no te cubre mucho

Len: ¡Llamame pequeño otra vez y te combierto en tosino!

Chancho oscuro: Jajajajajajajaja De verdad que me caiste bien chico, me cae bien un niño con agallas y ¿Como te llamas?

Len: Me llamo Len y ¿tu quien eres?

Chancho oscuro: ¡Yo soy el chancho oscuro, un malvado ser del inframundo! ¿Quieres jugar video-juegos conmigo?

Len: Gracias pero primero tengo que encontrar a alguien que me enseñe vudu

Chancho oscuro: Ah~ Tu buscas a los espiritus de la magia negra

Len: ¿Conoces a alguien?

Chancho oscuro: Si buscas a los espiritus Vudu esntoces ve por alla *Apuntando a una pequeña montaña* Su palacio se encuentra detras de la colina de los caraveres

Len: Oh~ Gracias

Yo empeze a caminar con Dib cuando el Chancho oscuro detuvo a Dib

Chancho oscuro: Oye ya te recuerdo, eres el cabezon hermano de Gaz *Se lo lleva a su palacio* Ven dime como esta Gaz hace años que no la veo

Dib: ¡Yo tampoco se y no quiero saber!

En ese entonces pense que Dib y el Chancho oscuro eran amigos asi que pense que tal vez hiban a jugar asi que los deje y me fui con Gir; No me culpen, tenia 3 años

Imaginense, un niño de tres años, caminando con su pequeño perro por el infierno , buscando a unos espiritus oscuros y malditos para que les enseñe los prohibidos y terribles secretos del vudu; Que bueno que mi hermana no sabia lo que hacia

Yen: ¬¬****

Ok, como decia, para horrar tiempo, viaje sobre la espalda de Gir usando sus propulsores

Gir: ¡AL INFINITO Y MAS HALLA!

Len: No gir es muy halla, te pasaste

Gir: ¡AL INFINITO Y NO TAN HALLA!

Aterrisamos al frente de un palacio que parecia casi maya

Len: Bueno, entremos

Gir: ¡A LO DECONOCIDO!

Len: Gir deja de gritar

Gir: ¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO, ESTE ES EL VOLUMEN NORMAL DE MI VOZ!

Len:...Mejor espera a fuera, ¿Si?

Gir: ¡ BUENO ¡

Me adentre en ese gigantesco y oscuro lugar, miraba a mi alrededor y miraba las extrañas pinturas en las paredes, parecia rostros, rostros muy aterradores, no estoy seguro por cuanto tiempo camine, es que en cuanto entre senti como si el tiempo dejara de existir; Hasta que llegue a una enorme puerta, mi primera imprecion fue "Como abrire esta cosa", Odio decirlo pero no podia abrir esa cosa por dos razones, uno: No era lo sificientementre fuerte para abrirlo pero tenia 3 años asi que eso esta justificado, fue lo otro que me enfurecio y...es que...Era tan bajito en ese entonces que no alcansaba el picaporte, tenia que saltar muy alto para llegar y cuando por fin lo alcanse me quede desplegado a 20 centimetros del suelo; La jale, la empuje, la patree, la insulte, estaba apunto de regresar por Gir para usarlo como ariete para abrir esa mendiga puerta, cuando...

*Chirrido de la puerta abriendose*

Len: ¿Eh?

Cuando me voltee vi la puerta totalmente abierta, di a una gran sonrrisa y corri al interior de ese cuarto, en cuanto entre la puerta cerro de golpe, eso claro que me asusto pero no retrosedi por que algo me decia que acabava de encontrar algo importante, camine lentamente hasta llegar al centro de la habitacion y entonces se prendio un extraño fuego verde chillon y entonces los vi...

Unas mascaras flotando en el aire, con unos rostro que solo e visto en mis pesadillas, la que mas me impreciono fue la mas grande que tenia unos cuernos que apuntaban hacia abajo.

Len: Eh...hola

Las mascaras me miraron de una forma muy amenasadora, era su forma de desir "¿que esta asiendo este intruso aqui?"

Estaba a punto de desirles que la puerta se abrio sola cuando un quegido me llamo la atencion, mire a mi alrededor y escuche atentamente a ver de donde venia y entonces entendi que ese quegido benia de una puerta que estaba detras de las mascaras. No la podia ver bien pero paresia muy vieja como si antes fuera blanca pero la pintura se destiño. Algo dentro de mi me desia que tenia que ir al otro lado de esa puerta y tenia que atrabesar a las mascaras para aserlo asi que (avergonsado) gatee para pasar por debajo

Len: Permiso

Por suerte, esas cosas no tienen extremidades asi que no podian atraparme pero si los escuche dando un fuerte gruñido, me asusto eso pero no me detuve y abri la puerta, no fue dificil, el picaporte estaba inmensamente oxidado.

En cuanto la habri vi una habitacion de tamaño mediano, completamente vacia, sin ventanas, ni muebles ni siquiera una pintura ni nada en las paredes, solo un ponton de polvo y arañas que salieron del cuarto en cuanto abri la puerta pero no note eso, mi atencion estaba en lo unico que estaba en ese cuarto, un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, usaba una ropa adrajosa y parecia muy desnutrido, me acerque a el y note que era un hombre de piel oscura y cabello castaño fuerte, en cuanto hiba a ponerle una mano en sima algo me detubo en seco, sentia que alguien me agarraba de la muñeca pero no habia nadie hay pero cuando mire hacia abajo vi lo que ma sujetaba, era la sombra de ese hombre, su sombra se movio sin la nesesidad que su dueño hiciera algo, tenia vida propia pero se veia tan debil como el asi que liberarme de su agarre no fue dificil y entonces puse mis manos en su rostro, parecia un cadaver o mas bien dicho un zombie pero note que tenia los ojos morados parecidos a los mios, no lo conocia pero ese hombre me dio lastima, se veia sumamente debil asi que mobi su cabeza paraque me viera a los ojos y me notara

Len: Dime ¿Quien eres, hombre sombra?


	3. Chapter 3

Pense en lo que ese hombre devio haber hecho algo para que le hicieran eso pero esa lo que alla sido por mi ya pago lo suficiente

Len: (Dirigiendose a las mascaras) ¿Ustedes le hicieron esto a el?

Las mascaras simplemente se me quedaron viendo del otro lado del humbral, se veian enojados con migo por entrar a ese cuarto solo por que quise

Len: ¿Por que lo hicieron?

Se que ellos no pueden hablar pero valia la pena intentarlo, al verlos a la cara supe que ellos querian que me fuera pero no tenia la intencion de obedecerlos, les respondi su cara fea viendolos con ira y asi inicio la mas desafiante guerra de miradas que jamas hubiera tenido (en retrospectiva no fue muy justo porque ellos no tenian parpados)mis ojos morados se tornaron rojos y me dolia mucho pero no me iva a rendir, podia ser pequeño pero era testarudo.

El gran duelo continuo hasta que Gir aparesio bolando hacia mi

Gir: ¡JEFESUITO!

Choco con migo y dimos varias bueltas en el suelo antes de detenernos

Len: Gir, ¿que ases aqui?

Gir: ¿Comeremos wuafles con espageti?

Len: Gir, te dije que esperadas afuera

Luego Gir noto al zombi en el suelo y se le hacerco y empeso a estirarle la cara, abriendole la boca estirandole las mejillas

Gir: Parece pasita

Len: Gir dejalo (Levantandolo a no mucha altura) El pobre si esta como pasita pero no deves de tirarle la cara

Hay fue cuando las mascaras volvieron a gruñir, se artaron de mi presencia y la de Gir era ya por si demaciado imperactiva para su gusto.

YO no me pensaba ir sin antes hacer algo con ese pobre diablo que estaba agonisando en el suelo, fue entonces que algo sucedio, el disfras de perro que usaba Gir se salio instantaneamente de el y parecio adquirir vida propia

Gir: ¡Mi Hijo!

Disfras: Los espiritus vudu me utilisaran como un intermediario para comunicarme contigo

Para ser el disfras de Gir poseun extenso vocavulario

Len: ¿Ellos son los espiritus vudu que me menciono el chancho oscuro?

Disfras: Efectivamente, ellos quieren que te retires de sus aposentos y que te alejes de ese hombre

Len: Pero ¿Quien es el?

EL disfras miro a las mascaras, parecia que el los entendia de alguna manera

Disfras: Ese hombre es uno de los mortales que les pedian a ellos favores, tenia un gran talento para los hechisos y conjuros, sin enbargo, se endeudo hasta el cuello con ellos y al no poder pagarles como devio, los espiritus lo arrastraron a el y a su sombra hasta las profundidades de este abismo para sufrir su castigo para toda la eternidad

Gir: ...¡Ya sabe hablar!

Len: Ahora no Gir, ¿Cuanto tiempo el a estado aqui?

Disfras: Supongo que unos 90 años

Len: ¿90 años? El es un humano, no pueden vivir tanto

Disfras: Le obligaron a vivir todo ese tiempo para que jamas pudiera descansar

Len: ¿El castigo no es algo exagerado?

Disfras: Los espiritus le dieron el castigo, si es grande o pequeño, eso depende de su juicio

Me aserque mas a el

Len: ¿Como se llama?

Disfras: Facilier pero eso no importa devemos irnos deimediato

Len: (Pensando) Oigan, señores del vudu, pienso que lo estan hasiendo mal

Las mascaras me vieron bastantes frustrados

Len: EL a estado aqui 90 años y seguro aun les debe ¿no?

-...-

Len: El asi no hace mucho esepto estar acostado estando podrido (Se les aserco) Les propongo un trato

Esas palabras les dibujo una sonrrisa, "Un trato" palabras magicas para espiritus como estos

Len: Denle a ese señor su salud y el acambio sera su sirviente y asi les pagara lo que les deve, es para su vene...venino...venefi...cio, ¿Asi se dice no?

Gir: (Pulgar arriba con una gran sorrisa)

Disfras: ¿Tu responderas por el?

Len: No estoy seguro de que sea eso, pero si

Con eso dicho empesaron a tocar unos tambores y todo el cuarto se lleno de luces verdes y moradas

Gir: sicodelico

El suelo temblaba al ritmo de los tambores y de el salieron dosenas de pequeños muñecos vudu (con ellos estaba mi muñeco de Gir) Y empesaron a rodearlo y entonces el cuerpo de ese hombre empeso a levitar y esa extraña luz verda empeso a cubrir su cuerpo, el brillo fue tan intenso que me tube que tapar los ojos; En cuanto los abri las luces desaparecieron y los muñecos vudu estaban espalda contra la pared y entonces note que alguien estaba parado enfrente mio, esa ropa vieja y andrajosa, ahora parecia nueva, su piel seca se idrato, ahora con su salud restaurada parecia un hombre no mayor que papa, hasta su sombra recupero su bien estar, debo admitirlo al verlo note casi deimediato que poseia un gran carisma

Len:...Ho...Hola

Trate de llamar su atencion y claro que me noto, me sonrrio y se agacho para verme a la cara

Facilier: ¿Que hace un pequeño como tu en el inframundo?

Len: Eh, bueno, yo vine a buscar a alguien que me enseñara vudu y...termine aqui

Le vanto una seja, parecia que hiba a decirme algo pero depronto empese de algun modo a flotar, no tenia idea de que pasaba y Facilier menos pero entonces note que sentia como unas manos me agarraban de las costillas y vi por que, lo que pasaba era que la sombra de Facilier me habia levantado del suelo, creo que le cai bien, bueno yo los ayude a recuper su vieja salud, me dio una extraña sorrisa que parecia una espiral

Facilier: ¿Y a ti que te pasa? (dirigiendose a la sombra)

Gir: Uh~ ¡Me toca!, ¡Me toca!

Facilier: Y ¿Quien eres pequeño?

Len: ¡No soy pequeño!

Facilier: JA, claro que si lo eres

Len: ¡Que no lo soy!

Facilier: SI

Len: ¡NO!

Disfras: Suficiente

Entonces Facilier volteo y noto a las mascaras

Facilier: (glup) Hola amigos (vos temblorosa) he...tomen llebenselo a el (Dirigiendose a Len)

Mascaras: GRGRGRGRGRGRGRR

Facilier: je..jeje...

Disfras: Facilier, tu les deves mucho a los espiritus y ahora lo tendras que pagar, en pocas palabras ten dras que "TRABAJAR DURO" por ello

Entonces Facilier sufrio un escalofrio y puso cara de dolor, parese que no le gusta esa frase

Disfras: Y Len se asegurada de que lo hagas

Facilier: ¿Ese niño?

Len: ¿Yo?

Disfras: Tu dijiste que responderias por el

Len: AH, si eso fue lo que dije

Facilier: ¿En serio eso dijiste? ¬¬

Len: Jijiji

Disfras: Por cierto Len, ¿No dijiste que buscabas un maestro del vudu?

Len: (Ansintiendo muy entusiasmado)

Disfras: Bueno, lo encontraste

El disfras apuntaba a Facilier y cuando el lo noto se izo a un lado pero seguia apuntando a su sombra

Facilier: Ven aca idiota

Disfras: Escucha, este chico evito que pases el resto de tu vida como un zombi sin mente, se lo deves, ademas es parte del tratro

Facilier: ¡Arg!...Es...Esta bien...

Disfras: Te sugiero que empieses ya

Facilier: De acuerdo, vamonos

Y entonces el disfras callo

Gir: ¡NO! Mi hijo ¡NOOOO!

Len: Gir nos tenemos que ir

Gir: Sip

Nos fuimos pero lo curioso es que el camino de regreso me parecio mas corto que la ultima vez, sera que por fin alguien me enseñaria lo que queria, ademas no tenia que caminar, la sombra me seguia sujetando en sus brasos, era extraño, sentir que te estan sujetando pero no ver los brasos de nadie al rededor de tu cuerpo.

En cuanto salimos vi como Facilier daba a un profundo suspiero, se veia muy aliviado de finalmente salir de hay

Len: Ok, ¿Que hacemos primero?

Facilier: Lo primero es que tengo que recoger unas viejas cosas de mi hogar por asi decirlo

Len: ¿Y en donde vivia?

Facilier: En Nueva Orleans, ¿Alguna vez has estado alla?

Len: No

Facilier: Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Entonces con un baston que tenia abrio un portal

Len: WOW, Me tiene que enseñar a ser eso

Facilier: Lo se

Nos adentramos hay fue diferente que en el portal en el que entre para llegar ahi y...se me olvido por completo Dib.


	4. Chapter 4

La idea era que apareceriamos en la siudad creciente de Nueva Orleands pero aparecimos en un pantano

Len: ¿En donde donde estamos?

Facilier: Diablos, este maldito baston se le paso la garantia

Len: ¿"En donde estamos"?

Gir: ¡Los angeles california!

Facilier: NO, estamos en el vallu, un pantano

Len: Ah~, Crei que iriamos a una ciudad

Facilier: Iremos a un aciudad pero esta porqueria esta fallando, deveremos caminar

Gir: Todos hacia el vallu, todos al pantano, todos hacia el vallu AQUI VAAAAAAAAAAMOOOS YA (Tono de cancion)

Mientras Gir cantaba una cancion de lo que haciamos, Facilier me miraba de una manera extraña

Facilier: Oye niño, ¿Que eres?

Len: ¿Que soy?

Faciler: SI, tienes piel verde, tus ojos son enteros de un solo color y tienes antenas de insecto

Len: A mi me gustan mis antenas y respondiendole, ¿Sabia que la tierra no es el unico mundo con vida?

Facilier: ...

Len: Sabe, para ser un experto en el vudu tiene la mente muy serrada ¬¬

No era nesesario decir que Facilier no creria en la especie de mi padre y mucho menos la mia pero ya se haria a la idea

Gir: ¡Mire jeficituito! ¡LUCIERNAGAS!

Len: ¿Eh?

Vi una enorme cantidad de liciernegas, parecian una pequeña nube luminosa, recuerdo que me emocione mucho al verlas y las persegui

Luciernega 1: Oigan, miren a ese chico

Lucierbega 2: Si, se ve raro pero miren como sigue

Luciernega 3: Es lindo

Facilier: Oye, no tenemos tiempo, ¡regresa aqui!

No lo escuche y sequi corriendo hasta que lo perdi de vista, a el y a Gir...me perdi en el Vallu

Len: ¡Hombre sombra!, ¡Gir! ¡¿En donde estan?

Las luciernegas seguian conmigo y creo que sabian que nesecitaba ayuda porque creo que querian que las siguiera, me llevaron hasta un roble muy viejo que en la copa habia un bote, no me explico como un bote de madera llego hasta un arbol y al igual que mi hermana le gano la curiosidad en entrar a la vieja casa de papa a mi me gano la curiosidad en subir por ese arbol y entrar a ese bote.

No queria esperar de buscar una escalera o una cuerda para subir asi que escale, fue un poco dificil pero llegue; En cuanta entre vi un millon de cosas extrañas en las repisas, dentro de frascos, algunas cosas me dieron miedo y entonces vi un plato en sima de una gran silla blanca, parecia sopa y meti el dedo para probar un poco

Len: ¡Valla!, Es muy muy deliciosa

Mama Odie: Es por la salsa picante, le da sabor

Una persona me hablo detras de mi, no me asuste, es que la voz sonaba de una buena persona y cuando me voltee vi a una ansiana, usaba creo que un bestido blanco con un extraño sombrero de telas en la cabeza, tenia unos lentes negros que indicaba que era siega y ademas tenia un enorme exeso de piel en cuello.

Len: Hola

Mama Odie: Hola pequeño, tal parece te gusta mi gombo, ¿Ah?

Len: Ah, ¿Es suyo? Perdon

Mama Odie: No importa, dime ¿Quien eres?

Len: MI nombre es Len y ¿Esta es su casa?

Mama Odie: Si y por lo que se, has encontrado lo que querias pero ¿Es lo que nesecitas?

Len: ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

Mama Odie me sonrrio y pronto escuche una increible musica que ni se de donde venia

(EN OTRA PARTE DEL PANTANO)

Facilier: ¿Y esa musica de Jazz?

Gir: Siga a la musica Jefecito del jefecitituito

(DE VUELTA CON MAMA ODIE Y LEN)

Mama Odie: Ahora, ¿Ya entendiste?

Len: Eso creo, pero mama odie ¿que es lo que nesesito?

Mama Odie: pequeño tienes que trabajar duro para aberiguarlo

Len: ¡pero quiero saver!

Mama Odie: No te preocupes pequeño un tienes mucho tiempo para aberiguarlo

Gir: ¡Gefesuitito!

Len: Gir, ¿como me encontraste?

Gir: Segui la musica, como una fila de conga

Len: OK, Mama Odie me tengo que ir

Mama Odie: Como gustes pequeño, vuelbe pronto

Ya fuera del arbol

Gir: Gefesituito esa mujer lo llamo pequeño y no se molesto

Len: Es sierto

Gir: Si, usted siempre se enoja mucho mucho mucho, cada ves que alguien le dise pequeño y grita y grita y grita que no es pequeño ¿por que no se enojo?

Len: No lo se, no me enoge

Fasilier: ¿DONDE RALLOS TE METISTE JOVENSITO?

Len: Fui a ver a una ansiana del vudu, me dijo que nesesitaba algo

Fasilier: Olvidate de eso, esta sobrebalorado. Ahora bamonos no es bueno estar aqui de noche

Len: Deacuerdo

No estoy seguro de si Fasilier se havia preocupado por mi o solo queria volver a su casa, pero no importa. Despues de caminar un buen rato finalmente salimos del pantano y llagmos a la gran ciudad de nueva orleans

Gir: ¡Mas musica!

Fasilier: No empieses

Len: Me gusta esta tonada

Fasilier: Por favor Len no me digas que vas a cantar

Len: Hay un pueblo, muy sureño halla por el rio; Donde hay mujeres realmente bellas y caballeros finos, donde hay ridmo y melodia, todo el dia, no paran jamas, esa misica es unica y al paraiso con ella entraras (esta cantando)

Facilier: *Suspiro* ¿Vas a cantar todo el dia?

Len: Cuando quieras, van aca, que colores y que variedad, que suabe aire que ciudad, ven aqui a Nueva Orleans

Gir: Vamos jefecito del jefecituito, ¡Cante!

Facilier: ¿Eh?

Gir: ¡Cante! De a musica, burin pum pum bab

Facilier: Lo siento pero yo hago solos

Len: Aqui hay magia, ya veras, que te pone bien, o muy mal; Te puede hacer ganar o perderas, aqui en Nueva Orleans

Facilier: ¿Ya terminaste?

Len: *Moviendo la cabeza negativamente* Amigo, ¿a donde vas? Ven acá, prueba y verás; Si quieres algo vivo e inmortal; Ven aquí a Nueva Orleans

Facilier: ¿En donde sacaste esa cancion?

Len: No se, siento como la letra viene sola a mi cerebro

Facilier: A si conseguiste a tu perro, ¿No?

Len: En realidad me lo dejo mi padre

Facilier: Tu papa, y como...?

Len: Espera, aun no termino; Grandes las mansiones; De los nuevos reyes, hechos de algodón; El rico y el pobre un sueño traen; Y se realiza en Nueva Orleans

Facilier: ¿Ya?

Len: Ya

Facilier: Al fin, olvide la facilidad de como la musica se aporeraba de ti pero a otro tema, tu padre te entrego ese perro

Len: Sip, antes era de papa, luego de mi hermana y luego conmigo, ¿Verdad que si Gir?

Gir: Si, si, si

Ah, olvide mencionarlo, antes de llegar a la ciudad, igual que Gir me puse mi disfras de humano

Facilier: Pero es muy raro, recuerdo que en el templo el se veia como...una lata con piernas

Len: Es que Gir es un robot

Facilier: ¿Un que?

Len: Un robot, una maquina que habla y se mueve

Facilier:...Y...¿Eso te lo dio tu padre?

Len: Sip, de hecho, papa lo recibio de mis tios Red y Purple cuando el era de mi mismo tamaño

Facilier: Tu padre suena a una persona MUY extraña y ¿Quienes son Red y Purple?

Len: Solian ser los jefes de papa pero ahora son sus amigos, son muy altos~ y YO sere igual de alto algun dia por que soy como mi papa y mis tios

Facilier: ¿Se ven como tu?

Len: En realidad si, ya sabe piel verde, antenas y ojos de colores

Facilier tubo una cara entre extrañado y un poco asustado

Facilier: Insisto, ¿Que eres? O mas bien ¿Que son ustedes?

Len: Ya le dije que la tierra no el unico lugar en que hay vida

Facilier: Ja ja, eso aun no me creo eso

Len: Entonces como explica lo que soy

Lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y con una sorrisa amplia, sabia que a el le costaria responderme pero...

Facilier: Bueno...por alguna razon estabas en el inframundo, ¿NO?

Si, se lo que van a decir y NO lo digan, estaba molesto pero no tenia palabras para expresarme

Gir: Acusalo con tu mama Len

Caminamos un buen trallecto hasta que llegamos a un callejon oscuro y vi la casa de Facilier, bueno, cuanto mucho la puerta de entrada, su casa no tiene ventanas ni nada, estaba completamente aislada

Facilier: Sique aqui, hogar dulce hogar

Gir: UUUUh~ Feliz Hallowen

Len: No es Hallowen Gir pero...creo que aqui es eso siempre


	5. Chapter 5

Al ver esa casa se me vino una palabra al cerebre "Aterrador"; Facilier no espero mucho para entrar, la puerta dio un chirrido al abrirla tan fuerte que senti que mis timpanos se partian en dos

Facilier: ¿Y bien?, ¿Vas a entrar?

Yo no estaba seguro si entrar, esa casa se veia embrujada pero decidi no pensar en eso y entre con Gir; En cuanto entramos vimos que todo ahi estaba igual que en el vallu, pudriendose

Len: Uy y mi mama dice que yo soy desordenado, usted me gana

Facilier: Muy bien, tu primer trabajo como aprendis de vudu sera limpiar este lugar

Len: ¿Yo?

Gir: ¿El?

Facilier: Si

Len: Pero a mi me toma 2 horas limpiar mi cuarto, para cuando termine con esto estare tan viejo como usted

Facilier: Te are un trato, arregla este lugar y yo te anseñare como animar tu sombra

Len: ¡!... ¡GIR BUSCA UNA ESCOBA!

Sin contar con el polbo, las cosas descompuestas y cosas que se movian y que habian dejado de moverse la casa de Facilier se paresia mucho a mi abitasion, prinsipalmente porque no se podia ver el suelo

Facilier: Ten cuidado con esas cabezas encogidas

Len: Nunca habia visto unas cabezas de este tamaño, ¿De quienes son?

Facilier: ¿De quienes?, Mmmmm~, no estoy me acuerdo pero uno de ellos es mi madre

Que una de esas cosas fuera su madre me dio un ligero escalofrio pero trate de ignorar eso; Mientras yo limpiaba el se sento en una silla mientras barajaba unas cartas en la mesa

Len: *Sujetando unos frascos con ojos flotando dentro* Señor Facilier ¿Que esta haciendo?

Facilier estaba moviendo 5 cartas con su mano derecha y pronto desaparecieron bajo su palma

Facilier: Si, aun lo tengo

Me gusto ese truco que izo con las cartas, deje esos frascos en la mesa y me a ser que mas

Len: ¿Como izo eso?

Facileir: Todo esta en los dedos

Es increible contarles de esta parte pero me gusto tanto lo que izo, que sin permiso me...subi a...su regaso y tome las cartas

Facilier: Oye ¿Que haces?

Len: En señeme hacer eso

Gir: ¡Si!, jugemos a la cartas

Facilier: ¿No tienes trabajo que aser?

Len: ¡Quiero apender!

Gir: ¡Quiero jugar!

Len: ¡Quiero saver!

Gir: ¡Quiero mi cerdito!

Facilier: Deacuerdo pero callense; aver esto sera difisil que lo aprendas, prinsipalmente porque solo tienes tres dedos

Len: (Mirando sus manos) Esos dedos estan sobrebalorados

Facilier: AY que niño eres ¿que te han enseñado tus padres?

Len: No mucho

Facilier: Solo trata de pasarlas con un dedo a la ves

Detesto admitirlo pero era sierto, era difisil aserlo con solo tres dedos

Gir: ¿Y mi serdito?

Facilier: Te aguantas a tu serdito

Continuamos limpiando el lugar, sacando bolsas y bolsas de basura, seguimos asi todo el dia hasta que se puso oscuro, para la noche todo el lugar estaba casi vasio

Len: Listo

Gir: Soy un conejito de polbo

Len: (Dirigiendose a Facilier) Terminamos, AHORA ANIMA MI SOMBRA

Facilier: Ya pequeño exigente, pasa al circulo

No me avia fijado porque no podia ver el suelo, pero en una parte estaba grabado un gran ciculo de magia

Facilier: Parate aqui y quedate quieto

Me quede muy quieto, el señor Facilier puso una luz enfrente de mi y mi sombra cresio, entonces el empeso a dibujar sobre ella con una espesie de pintura roja.

Len: ¿Que esta...

Facilier: ¡No te muevas!

El continuo debujando sobre mi sombra como si me estubiera poniendo unos tatuajes, cuando termino el trasado tomo un poco de polvo de una de sus bolsas y me lo soplo en el cuerpo.

Fue totalmente aterrador, sentia que mis pies estaban pegados en el suelo y podia ver como todo mi cuerpo se insendiaba, pero no me quemava ni sentia calor, alcavo de unos segundos el fuego empeso a bajar por mi cuerpo, hacia mis pies y paso a mi sombra quemando los tatuajes que el señor Facilier despegandose del suelo

Gir: ¡ESTA VIVO! ¡ESTA VIVO!

Cuando finalmente los tatuajes dejaron de arder mi sombra empeso a moverse lentamente, al comienso moviendo un poco sus dedos y luego sus brasos y luego me miro y me saludo

Len: hol...hola

Era increible, mi propia sombra podia moverse sin la necesidad de que yo me moviera

Len: Es genial! ¡Me encanta!

Facilier: Hablas como si estubieras en navidad

Mientras obcervaba a mi sombra una cosa se me vino a la cabeza

Len: Señor Facilier, ¿Quien le izo este hechiso?

Facilier: ¿Eh?

Len: Segun por lo que se del vudu, uno no puede hecer un hechiso sin ayuda, asi que... ¿Quien le ayudo?

Facilier: MMmmmm~, Es...gracioso, no lo recuerdo, fue hace muchos años

Gir: Hece muuuuuuuuuuchos años~

Facilier: *Gruñido*

Fue una noche muy larga, queria a prender mas cosas, conjuros, maldiciones y de mas

Len: Señor Facilier, quiero leer las cartas

Facilier: Tarot

Len: Si, quiero ver el futuro, pasado y ya sabe

Facilier: ¿No te cansas?, son las tres de la mañana

Len: Puedo dormir al rato, por favor

Estaba demaciado emocionado como para dormir, Facilier sabia que hiba a fastidiarlo hasta que me enseñada, asi que axedio

Facilier: Primero,barajas el maso, luego que la otra persona tome tres cartas, despues tienes que leer esas cartas, primero el pasado, luego el presente y finalmente futuro, facil ¿eh?

Len: Creo que si *Baraja las cartas* Adelante tome tres

Facilier: ¿Ah? ¿Yo?

Len: Si, recuerde que no puedo leerme a mi mismo las cartas, tome tres

Facilier tubo una cara de cansado cuando le pedi eso pero aun asi las tomo

Len: Muy bien, veamos primero...esta

Facilier parecia muy aburrido, desvio la mirada y sostubo su cabeza con la mano izquierda

Facilier: Y bien, que vez?

Len: Veo...A la princesa y el sapo

Facilier: ¡¿QUE?

Hay Facilier se vio altamente alterado y luego enojado

Len: Si, mire, aqui esta la princesa y aqui el sapo, ¿Usted es de ese cuento?

El vio esas cartas enfurecido, se veia muy resentido

Facilier: Definitivamente es mi pasado

Como se veia molesto pense en seguir con las demas cartas

Len: A ver...precente, veo que usted haciendo muchas cosas para los espiritus, tendra que trabajar muy-

Antes de que terminara la frase el me serro la boca

Facilier: No-Digas-esa-frase

Len: *Quitando la mano de la boca? Bueno, ahora queda el futuro y veo...Las vegas

Facilier: ¿Las vegas?

Len: La ciudad de las apuestas

Facilier: ¿Asi?

Cuando mencione eso, Facilier dio una gran sorrisa, se ve que a el le gustan esos tipos de juegos

Len: Listo, ahora le toca

Facilier: *Suspiro pesado* Ok, toma tres cartas

Len: Bien, una, dos, tres

Facilier, tomo las cartas de mi mano con una cara de tranquila pero con una pisca de aburrimiento

Facilier: Muy bien, primero tu pasado, no hay mucho que ver, eres un bebe

Len: OIGA! ¡NO SOY UN BEBE!

Facilier: Calmate, me referia a lo que veia en la carta

Para ser honesto no le creia pero deje que siguiera hablando

Facilier: Tu presente, te veo practicando varios conjuros, en serio, ¿Cuando descansas?

Len: Cuando sea mejor que usted

Facileir: *Mueca* Como digas, ahora tu futuro...¡!

Len: ¿Que? ¿Que ve?

Facilier: Bueno *Poniendo la carta en su sombrero* Nada

Len: ¿Como que nada? ¿Que vio?

Facilier: Nada que tengas que saber por ahora

No se por que no me dijo nada en ese momento, ni hoy me lo a dicho pero algo me dice que lo sabre pronto


	6. Chapter 6

Len: Ahora pasamos a la actualidad y para que lo sepan tengo 14 años y no soy pequeño, le llego hasta el cuello a mi padre y si quieren saber si sufri cambios, pues si, en una palabra "Pubertad" pero deseguro quieren saber si soy si o no un hechisero vudu, bueno...casi, casi, sigo siendo estudiante de fecilier pero he progresado mucho en estos años, claro que mis padres casi les dio un infarto cuando se enteradon pero bueno si ustedes vieran a la sombra de su hijo en la cosina mientras su dueño esta viendo la televicion, el infarto era inavitable y pesentarles a Facilier no fue mejor ni tampoco mas facil, fue muy, MUY dificil combencerlos , aun no se como lo logre, en realidad no estoy seguro SI lo logre pero el punto es que soy un adolecente de 14 años, experto en la magia del vudu, con una sombra que tiene vida propia y

En ese momento la sombra le toca el hombro

Len: ¿Que pasa?

Entonces señala a un grupo de 3 chicos de 13 años caminando por la hacera

Len: Uh, lo siento chicos, tengo que dejarlos solos, clientes

El muchacho se oculta en la oscuridad esperando a los incautos; El olvido decir que Facilier no le enseño solamente maldiciones y hechisos tambien le enseño hacer negocios, "_El verdadero poder en este mundo no es la magia es el dinero_" fue la principal leccion que trato de darle a Len, el chico si le gusta el dinero pero el poder de la magia negra tambien es algo que ambiciona.

El trio de chicos no notaron ni sintieron la presecia de Len y mucho menos cuando estaban a su lado, estaban de bajo de la sombra de un edificio pero entonces Len se les aparecio de la nada justo en frente de sus rostros, el susto que tuvieron al verlo aparecer como un fantasma los obligo a saltar para atras

Len: Lo lamento, no quise asustarlos, permitanme presentarme, mi nombre es Len Minami y SOY la unica persona en toda esta ciudad que puede hacer sus sueños realidad

Chico: ¿Nuestros sueños? ¿De que hablas?

Len: *Pasando sus brasos por los hombros de dos de los tres chicos* Le explicare pero primero vengan conmigo

Len los empujo hacia un viejo y pequeño almacen abandonado que lo tomo como su "Oficina"

Chico: Y ¿Como puedes hacer nuestros sueños realidad?

Len: A claro Tomen

Estiro el braso y les entrego una targrta "_Len Minami, medico vudu, se realisan sueños"_

Segundo Chico: ¿Vudu?

Len: Correcto

Len se sento en un enorme sillon, puso sus manos detras de la cabeza para sentirse mas comodo al recostarse en el

Terser chico: ¿Nos dices que practicas vudu? Por favor

Ese chico tenia una mueca y una mirada que decia "estas loco", a Len no le gusto esa mirada y entonces ladeo un poco so cabeza, como una señal a su sombra de divertirse, dos de los chicos notaron una figura negra, delgada que se movia en la pared como una serpiente y entonces esa figura le dio un punta pie a la sombra de ese chico

Tercer chico: ¡Auch! ¿Que fue...?

Len: Jajajaja, perdonen, no lo pudimos resistir

Segundo chico: ¿"Pudimos"?

Los tres se voltearon y en el muro pudieron ver una sombra con toda claridad que se movia por su propia boluntad que se acerco a Len y le dio los 5

Len: Como pueden ver señores, no soy ningun charlatan, yo soy real

Primer chico: Entonces ¿enserio vas a realisar nuestros sueños?

Len: De amor, de dinero yo puedo haserlo todo...por un presio

Terser chico: Ya lo savia

Len: Vamos chicos ¿como pueden ponerle presio a sus sueños?

Terser chico: No tenemos, tu ya lo hiciste. Yo me voy de aqui

Len: Deacuerdo, ¿que disen ustedes?

Chicos uno y dos: ¿Cuanto?

En ese momento en el rostro de Len al igual que en el de sus sombra se dibujo una gran sonrisa

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

(fuera del edificio)

Len: Otro cliente satisfecho

-No deberias haser esto

Len: ¿Que quieres hermana?

Yen: No deverias usar tus poderes para ganar dinero

Len: Y por que no

Yen: No has escuchado la frase "con un gran poder...

Len: Oh no empieses con eso

Yen: Ese tal Facilier te dio muchos de sus malo avitos, no deverias pasar tanto tiempo con el

Len: Oye hermana tu tambien te isiste de amigos cuando fuiste al inframundo de joven y yo no te regaño por eso

Yen: ¡Era diferente!, no fue por gusto

Len: Aja, Yen mira te are un trato: Cuando tu te creas eso, continuamos esta charla

(Pensamientos de Len) : Ahi mi hermana, tan protectora, tan buena, DEMASIADO BUENA. Pero yo se que lo iso, Dib me lo conto; me dijo que cuando Yen era joben tuvieron que ir al inframundo donde ella se iso amiga de un señor del submundo llamado Mortus asi que no es quien para criticarme. Yo conosi a un hechisero vudu y a ella a un demonio ¿quien es peor? Bamos contestenme los reto.

Len realmente a cambiado mucho con los años, esa inosencia de su niñes se convirtio en adolecencia y su estilo de ropa tambien, antes usaba una polera purpura algo parecida al uniforme irken, con pantalones negros y sapatos grises pero ahora tiene un estilo un poco mas a su profecion, tiene una polera morada de tono muy intenso con el simbolo irken en el pecho, una gabardina negra de cuero con hombreras, con guantes que llegan hasta los codos, pantalones negros y con un cinturon con algo de metal, unas botas que en la plantilla de los pies tiene metal, es una apariencia muy oscura pero a el le gusta

Esa tarde se fue a una parte de solada de la ciudad y invoco un portal para pasar al inframundo

Len: Vamos sombra, de seguro Facilier debe estar esperandonos

Despues de clases Len hiba al inframundo por sus lecciones de vudu y po que los espiritus oscuros querian hablar con el aserca de su progreso

(En el templo de los espiritus de vudu)

Facilier: Ok, solo unas deudas mas para pagar y finalmente sere libre

El medico vudu estaba bastante feliz, sus deudas estaban apunto de desaparecer y el finalmente podria dejar de trabajar para esas mascaras

Len: ¡Facilier! bonjour

Facilier: AH, Len bonjour

Len: ¿Por que tan feliz ansiano?

Facilier: No te pases de listo aprendiz y para que lo sepas este "Ansiano" esta casi libre

Len: Al fin, crei que te tardarias otro ciclo

Facilier: *Mueca* ¿Queres? Comediante, vete con los espiritus, te estan esperando

Esos se han conocido por tantos años que saben como tratar al otro, claro que sus sombras se tratan diferentes lo crean o no son mas amistosas entre si y la sombra de Facilier sigue sintiendo una gran simpatia por el chico

Dentro de la sala de las deidades de la magia negra, Len estaba bastante calmado ante la presencia de esas mascaras , los habia visto por tanto tiempo que el temor desaparecio

Len: Muy bien, ¿Nesecitan algo? ¿Un masaje en el cuello?

Mascaras: (Gruñido)

Len: Si ya se

Len extendio sus brasos y abrio su boca y comenso a desplegarse un fuego negro que se extendio por todo el piso

Len: Ya que tal

Mascaras: (sonrrisa)

Len: Si lo se, me he buelto muy fuerte ¿verdad?

Len contrajo el fuego y lo puso dentro suyo denuevo

Len: Y ¿algo mas?

Entonces la mascaras cerraron los ojos y las sombras de la habitacion se elevaron del suelo y tomaron la forma de un pergamino y se lo entregaron a Len

Len: Esto es un perganmino para un conjuro ¿Quieren que lo haga, no?

Las mascaras solo asintieron ligeramente

Len: Muy bien, como digan, ahora yo me voy

El chico salio del cuarto calmadamente, al abrir las puertas Facilier estaba esperando del otro extremo

Facilier: Ok, ahora dime cuanto dinero ganaste esta tarde con lo que te enseñe

Pero antes de que Len le contestara las mascaras lansaron un gruñido que Facier entendio, es decir las mascaras quieren una audiencia con el

Facilier: *Suspiero pesado* Ya voy, adelantate Len

Len: Bueno

Facilier entro en cuarto con algo de temor, aun le seguia temiendo un poco a los espiritus

Facilier: ¿Que quieren?

Las mascaras abrieron sus vocas y salieron muchas sombras de ellos que se reunieron en el cielo y se arremolinaron y como si fuera un uracan. Y en el sentro de el las sombras se pasaban de un lado a otro tomando la forma de una cara.

Facilier savia que esta era la verdadera forma de las mascaras por lo que estaba petrificado

Mascara maestra: Facilier asercate

La vos de la mascara maestra sonaba como una tempestad que sacudia todo lo que tocaba

Facilier: S.s.s.s.s.s.s.i

Mascara maestra: Fuera

Facilier: ¿Que?

Mascara maestra: No te queremos volver a ver. Alejate de Len y de nosotros y considera pagada tu deuda

Facilier: Pero ustedes me han mantenido pegado con ese enano desde hase años ¿por que quieren que me aleje ahora?

Mascara maestra: Tu utilidad termino, ahora fuera

Facilier: P.p.p.

Mascara maestra: ¡¿POR QUE SIGUES AQUI?

Facilier espantado salio corriendo de hay, encuanto se calmo se puso a pensar en lo que le dijeron, Todos estos años le dijeron que se quedara serca de el y ¿ahora le dicen que se large? Pero ¿Por que? No tiene sentido; Las mascaras tienen algo en mente y ...tal vez ese sea el futuro que Facilier no conto

(MOSTRANDO LA CARTA)

La imagen mostraba a las mascaras con un brillo aterrado r en los ojos, el viento soplaba fuertemente a su al rededor y en el centro de la carta se veia una sirueta acostada en el suelo...algo va a pasarle a Len


	7. Chapter 7

Saliendo del templo Fasilier tenia una cara bastante pensatiba, sin poder entender exactamente cual era el plan de las mascaras. El recuerda escasamente la carta de la premonision de Len, al comienso el simplemente pensaba que se trataba de una espesie de conjuro complicado que Len algun dia aria en el futuro, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro

Len: ¡FASILIER! ¡VEN!

Fasilier: ¿Que?...si, ya voy

Len: No he almorsado todabia, ¿que tal si bamos a nueba orleans? Tengo antojo de Gombo ¿que dices?

Fasilier recordaba las ultimas ordenes de las mascaras (alejate de Len, no regreses) Fasilier no queria meterse en problemas con las mascaras, iba a ovedeser cuando Len dijo

Len: Descuida yo pago

Y eso fue todo lo que se nesesito

Facilier: De acuerdo, vamos

Desde que Len conose Facilier an ido muy seguido a Nueva Orleans, prinsipalmente porque tenia la duda de que le abia ocurrido a su maestro

Len: Y bien ¿a cual restaurante bamos?

Fasilier: Me da igual solo escoge uno tengo ambre

Len: Deacuerdo ahora dejame ver, ¡!. Quiero ese

Fasilier: Aaaaaaaa no, NO. No no no no no no no

Len: Tu digiste que en donde yo quisiera, ademas nunca emos comido ahi

Ni por todo el oro del mundo Facilier iba a entrar ahi, despues de to era "Tiana's place"

Fasilier: Ahhhhhh OK, ok entremos

La fimalia de Tiana y Navia avian cuidad el resturante durante generasion y el lema de la familia era "trabaja duro y tendras lo que necesitas"

Len: Balla, que lugar tan elegante, se ve tan bien por dentro como por fuera

Fasilier: Si, si. Ya comamos algo y larguemonos de aqui

Se sentaron en una mesa serca de una ventana, Len simplemente pidio un Gombo y Fasilier solo pidio algo de beber

Len: Oye Fasilier, Ya me diras como termina la historia

Fasilier: Tu ya la conoses

Len: No, conosco el del cuento de hadas, quiero saber el tuyo, lo unico que se esque hiciste un trato con Navin y te metiste en lios con las mascaras y ellos te esclabisaron hasta que te conosi. ¡Se mas explisito!

Fasilier: Oye me has insistido con esta historia todos estos años, ¿que te ase pensar que te lo contare ahora?

Len: AY, por favor Fasilier, que tienes que ocultar, ademas este lugar tiene algo que ver con tu historia ¿no?, siempre que proponia venir aqui tu desias que no y como ahora digiste que si supongo que eso significa algo

Len estaba bastante decidido en averiguar que rayos fue lo que sucedio hace tantos años, Facilier por su lado, estaba cansado de la insistencia de su estudiante pero tomando en cuenta que esta era la ultima vez que podrian hablar penso darle un poco de gusto

Facilier: Mmmmm~, Muy bien, apredis, te contare

Len: ¡¿En Serio?

Sombra de Facilier y Len: O_O!

Len: ¿No me estaras mintiendo verdad?

Len buscaba cualquier resquicio en el rostro de Facilier que diga que estaba mintiendo

Facilier: Vamos Len, tengo cara de estafador

Len: A-

Facilier: No me contestes, bueno, ¿Quieres saberlo si o no?

Len: ¡Quiero!

Facilier: Ok, todo comenzo cuando se me ocurrio una idea de poder darle a los espiritus del vudu las almas que nesecitaba para pagar mis deudas, plan era bastante facil, todo lo que tenia que hacer era desaparecer al principe Navin y remplacerlo con un chivo experiatorio que pudiera manipular para obtener dinero y ganar las almas suficientes para salvar mi trasero

Len: Ya veo pero... ¿Que tiene que ver este restaurante?

Facilier: Grrr...Esa es la parte que me desagrada, esto es de el... y de su esposa Tiana

Len: ¿Tiana?, eso explica el nombre del restaurante, pero ¿Ella que tiene que ver?

Facilier: Arg...Tiene todo que ver...hace mucho tiempo

Len: "H_ase MUCHO tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano"_

Facilier: ¡NO EMPIESES!

Len: Ja ja, Perdon, perdon, prosigue

Facilier: Bueno...Hace tiempo, yo estaba en un humor "Ambicioso" el dia que ese principe olgasan llego a la ciudad

Len: ¿Cuando no estas de un humor ambicioso?

Facilier: ¿Quien esta contando la historia?

Len: Bueno, sigue

Facilier: Como decia; El tenia que casarse con una chica rica pero el no queria estar atado a eso, asi que yo le ofreci un trato para que el pudiera saltar donde el quiciera

Len: ¿Que hiciste?

Facilier: Lo converti en un sapo y a su asistente Larry lo converti en el para conseguir el dinero de cierta chica rica

Len: Ya veo, conque asi se convirtio en sapo pero y la princesa, recuerdo a una princesa en la carta del pasado que te lei

Facilier: ...Bueno, ella en ese entonces estaba trabajando como mesera en un restaurante ha otro

Len: ¿Trabajaba de mesera? ¿No era una prinsesa?

Facilier: No, aun no lo era, era una mesera comun y corriente como cualquiera

Len: Bien, ¿Entonces como se convirtio en una prinsesa y el sapo en un humano?

Facilier: Ok, todo eso paso...despues de la fiesta de disfrases, ahi Larry libero por accidente al sapo y de alguna forma termino con Tiana y se besaron por alguna razon y ella tambien se convirtio en sapo por eso

Len: Vella, se convirtieron en sapo los dos y luego que paso con ellos?

Facilier: Pues... se escaparon de la fiesta y se fueron en algun lugar

Len: ¿Tu plan se volteo, eh?

Facilier: Mas o menos, converti a Larry en Navin con un amuleto que tenia la sangre del principe pero por desgracia la sangre se agoto y entonces mande las sombras para buscarlo

Len a visto mas de una vez a la sombras que controlaban las mascaras, de niño siempre le daba miedo darles la cara, por el miedo se aferraba a la pierna deFacilier pero claro que Facilier tambien se moria del miedo al verlos pero actualmente Len ya no les teme pero tampoco las quiere

Facilier: Por lo que las sombras me contaron, encontraron al principe sapo en un barco, dirigiendoase a la ciudad, me lo trageron y tube mas de su sangre, pense que pudiera terminar de una buena vez con todo eso para que esas mascaras me dejaran de precionar para que les pagara pero...

Len: ¿Que paso?

Facilier: Grrrrr...El sapo escapo otra vez con ayuda de una luciernaga creo...ese insecto se llevo el amuleto y se lo dio a Tiana y...y...

Facilier se veia cada vez mas molesto, el recuerdo de lo que paso realmente lo enfadaba hasta el punto que asustaba

Facilier: Ese sapo...rompio el amuleto

Len: Ah...entonces las mascaras...

Facilier: Si

Len: Y te quedaste hay hasta que yo llegue

Facilier: Algo asi, ¿Ya terminaste tu gombo?

Len no lo habia notado pero se termino el gombo hace un buen rato de ese relato

Len: Ah, si, termine, mesero, la cuenta

Facilier: Recuerda que TU pagas, Len

Len: Si, si, ya lo se

Despues se fueron a la "Casa" de Facilier, mientras daban una pequeña conversacion

Len: Sabes, debo decirlo, tu vida es una parodia de un cuento de hadas Facilier

Facilier: Y la tuya una mala historia de ciencia ficcion

Esos dos definitamente se conosen demasiado bien, saben como tratarse, al llegar a esa vieja casa Len se puso a leer viejos libros de vudu mientras que Facilier estaba afuera, al frente del callejon tratando de conseguir clientes

Facilier: Madam, parese preocupada por algo

Chica: Eh?, pues si lo estoy, ¿Se me nota mucho?

Le tomo la mano derecha y le leyo la palma de la mano

Facilier: Puedo ver aqui que usted esta muy angustiada por unas pruebas que tendra que enfrentar mañana

Chica: Exactamente ¿como lo supo?

Fasilier: A eso me dedico madam, mi targeta

Chica: Dr,Fasilier ¿medico brujo?

Fasilier: Exactamente, asi que ¿en que la puedo alludar?

Chica: Em...quisiera es que, tengo problemas con las matematicas

Fasilier: No diga mas, pase por favor

La chica entro lentamentee a la "ofisina" del Dr,Fasilier

Fasilier: Por aqui por favor, mi asistente la atendera

Len: Buen dia madmuasel, ¿que la trae por aqui?

Chica: Ese hombre me dijo que me alludaria con las matematicas

Len: Eso es muy fasil, yo me encargare

Len tomo de la mano de la chica y la sento en un sillon

Len: Sientate aqui y dejame a mi aser mi magia

Al comienso Len tomo la mano de la chica y la miro detenidamente

Len: Esta linea indica inteligensia, pero esta otra la esta bloqueando ¿puedes berlo?

Chica: Si

Len empeso a revisar un monton de frascos, tomo barios de ellas y las puso en una mesa

Len: No te preocupes, aqui tengo justo lo que nesesitas ¿Matematicas tu digiste?

La chica simplemente asintio con su cavesa

Len: Aver, necito esto y esto y esta

Len basiaba y mesclaba una serie de frascos en una pequeña botella; una bes puesto todo lo rebolbio un poco

Len: Aqui tienes

Chica: ¿Me lo tomo?

Len: No, te lo pones

Chica: ¿?

Len: Te explicare, huelelo

La chica aserco su naris asia el frasco y lo olio un poco, era un olor dulse y fresco y al olerlo pudo sentir como su mente empesaba a llenarse

Chica: Wow

Len: Lo se, solo usalo como un perfume cuando te toque dar tu examen y no tendras nada que temer

Chica: Muchas grasias, ¿como puedo pagarte?

Len: Efectibo, credito o cheques

Tras una rapida transaccion

Len: Otro cliente satisfecho, no lo crees sombra

La sombra de Len dio una sonrisa y lebanto su pulgar.

Len queria bolber a su lectura cuando recordo el pergamino que las mascaras le evian dado, el pergamino desia:

"esta es tu prueba final Len deberas realisar este ritual tu solo para poder alcansar tu maximo desarrollo si lo consigues todos tu sueños se completaran, haslo rapido, sin duda ni temor tus sueños estan por completarse, estas apunto de llegas"

El mensage tambien incluia las instrucciones del ritual que debia realisar y todo lo que implicaba eso; al terminar de asimilar el mensage Len se emosiono muchisimo y corrio a desirle al señor Fasilier

Len: ¡SEÑOR FASILIER! ¡SEÑOR FASILIER!

Fasilier: ¿Que pasa? ¿se quema la tienda?

Len: LAS SOMBRAS ME ABLARON, me dijeron que debo aser un ritual y si lo logro aserlo bien entonces al fin sere un maestro del budu

Fasilier: ¿A si?

El tono de fasilier era dudoso muy dudoso pero Len estaba demasiado emosionado para poder notarlo.

Len: ¿A usted le hicieron algo paresido?

Fasilier: ¿Que?

Len: ¿Si a usted le hicieron un ritual de iniciasion?

Fasilier queria desir algo pero en ese momento vio a una de las sombras detras de Len que le iso una señal muy clara "habla y estas muerto"

Fasilier: No, no lo tube, esto debe ser espesial para ti

Len: Eso quiere desir que al fin lo voy a superar

Fasilier: Supongo que si niño

Len: ¿Que le pasa señor Fasilier?, luces desanimado, ya se, es porque ya no me tendras como tu asistente, pero no te preocupes Fasilier si quieres puedes trabajar para mi, pero quiero ver tus recomendasiones

Fasilier: Seguro chico

Usando su carisma natural Fasilier fue capas de disipar las dudas de Len con respecto suyo, todo esto era parte del plan de las mascaras, este ritual y la carta de su futuro todo indicaba algo malo que ocurriria pero eso ya no era su problema, las mascaras ya avian ablado y temia demasiado a sus amos para desafiarlos, en cuanto la conbersasion termino Len se fue para preparar el rito y Fasilier empeso a empacar, se iria sin desir una palabra, sin penas ni remordimientos, pero por alguna razon su sombra se veia muy triste.

Fasilier: Ya ¿que te pasa?

Sombra: (habla)

Fasilier: ¿Que quieres desir con quedarnos?

Sombra: (hablando)

Fasilier: Pero esto es lo que emos querido por años, estar lejos de ellos no mas represion y no mas tortura

Sombra: (hablando)

Fasilier: No nos podemos quedar que Len, solo estubimos con el porque las mascaras lo ordenaron y cumplimos, contrato terminado

Sombra: (hablando)

Fasilier: No me digas que te encariñaste con el

Sombra: (Asintiendo)

Fasilier: Ya te conseguire otro, uno sin antenas

Sombra: (negando)

Fasilier: Ya superalo

Sombra: (preguntando)

Fasilier: Claro que yo no me encariñe con el

Sombra: (preguntando)

Fasilier: Sufisiente, ya nos bamos tu quedate si quieres, pero aslo bajo tu propio riesgo

La sombra si sentia un gran cariño por Len pero por desgrasia estaba unida a su amo y no tubo mas opsion que acompañarlo y dejar al pequeño Len a su suerte


	8. el ritual

Pasaron dos días para que Len estuviera listo para ese ritual, en esos días Len no vio ni huella de Facilier lo cual lo extraño mucho, el mismo fue a Nueva Orleans para saber en dónde estaba pero no lo encontró ni a él ni a su sombra, era demasiado extraño pero estaba demasiado ocupado consiguiendo las cosas para el ritual como para investigar

EN LA CASA DE ZIM

Len: A ver, "Ojos de serpiente", "Cabeza de murciélago", "Alas de buitre" ¡Arg! ¿Porque demonios estas cosas deben ser tan desagradables?

Zim: ¡Len! En nombre de mi imperio ¿Qué son estas cosas?

Zim entro al cuarto de su hijo para encontrarse con aquel gigantesca mescla de desmembramiento de animales pequeños

Len: Hola papa, Jijiji… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Zim: El olor, huele como si algo se hubiera muerto y veo que es más que un solo algo

Len: Si, supongo que debí quemar un poco más de incienso

Zim: Len ¿para qué rallos quieres todo esto?

Len: Es que los espíritus del vudú…

Zim: Otra vez con eso, Len esta cosa tuya con el vudú creo que está llegando demasiado lejos

Len: ¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso? Mira papa, esto solo es para un ritual, para mañana te prometo que nunca los volverás a ver

Len empacaba todos los frascos que contenían las partes de animales en su mochila, tenía pensado realizar el ritual en la bodega abandonada que él se avía apropiado y lo aria lo antes posible. A Zim más que nada le preocupaba que todo esto del vudú acabara por Dib-otisar a su hijo

Len: Lo siento papa pero ya me voy

Zim: Espera Len ¿A dónde vas?

Len: No es importante, volveré tarde

Len se despidió tan rápido como pudo, salió de su cuarto y fue directo la puerta donde se encontró con su hermana que estaba por entrar

Len: Perdón Yen, no tengo tiempo para mi lección de moralidad hoy

Yen solo se confundió al casi no poder ver a su hermano mientras pasaba junto a ella y salía disparado a la calle

Yen: ¿Qué fue eso?

Zim: Tu hermano

Zim se veía tan confundido como Yen en este momento

Yen: Y trata de romper un record de velocidad porque…

Zim: Ni idea, el solo dijo que "NO ERA IMPORTANTE"

Yen: ¿Algo que ver con el vudú?

Zim: Eso espero, no me imagino para que más podría querer todas esas partes de animales

Yen: Tengo un mal presentimiento papa, creo que esto del vudú no lo llevara a nada bueno

Zim: ¿Nada bueno como que le empezará a crecer la cabeza? O ¿nada bueno como "se comerán su alma"?

Yen: No estoy segura, pero siento que algo malo va a pasar

Yen no había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, era un poco más alta y mucho más fuerte pero seguía siendo esencialmente la misma chica y al pensar que su hermano pudiera estar metiéndose con cosas más allá de su control su instinto le decía que debía protegerlo y para eso necesitaba saber en que estaba metido, el primer paso para eso era investigar

Yen subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano para ver si podía encontrar una pista de que era lo que Len planeaba hacer, lo cual no era fácil ya que su cuarto era todo un desastre

Yen: Ay hermano (conteniendo el vomito) ¿qué diablos?

Sin intención de exagerar ese lugar era un completo desastre: la basura en el suelo avía recogido tanto moho que ya casi parecía una segunda alfombra, las ventanas estaban tan sucias que estaban virtualmente polarizadas y avía una mancha en la pared que parecía que podía moverse

Yen: Por el amor de dios Len, He visto fotos de vagabundos durante la gran depresión que vivían mejor que tu

De inmediato Yen uso su mochila de invasor que le regalo su padre y desplego sus patas de araña y comenzó a hurgar en el suelo en busca de alguna pista

Yen: (ni loca voy a tocar esto con mis manos)

Tras pasar cerca de media hora hurgando entre cosas demasiado descompuestas como para decir a con seguridad que eran, Yen empezaba a cansarse, aunque no hubiera durado ni siquiera tres minutos si su mochila no tuviera integrada una máscara de gas. Al final, detrás de unos viejos libros Yen vio lo que parecía ser un pergamino. Sintió que era importante y lo sujeto con sus patas de araña con mucho cuidado, pero en el instante en que lo tomo en sus manos se prendió en llamas

Yen: ¡AUCH! (respirando) muy bien, parece que me estoy acercando

Len se la pasó viendo ese pergamino durante esos dos días casi sin parpadear, avía memorizado todo el ritual letra por letra. Ya en la bodega con las mascaras presentes empezó el ritual, lo primero que debía hacer era dibujar un gran círculo mágico en el suelo con su sangre

Yen: Creo que necesitare a un experto en lo sobrenatural, pero creo que esto está fuera de los límites de Dib y eso me deja con solo una opción

Yen se dirigió a su viejo cuarto y entre unas cosas muy escondidas que tenía saco un frasco con un extraño líquido negro, luego se dirigió al baño y derramo algo del líquido en el espejo. A medida que el líquido caía empezó a tomar forma y el espejo comenzó a obscurecerse. Lentamente todo fue aclarándose y una imagen se rebeló; un ser muy alto, con dos grandes cuernos en la base de la cabeza, su piel era gris y áspera y tenía unos ojos tan brillantes como gemas

Yen: Hola Mortus

Mortus: Cuánto tiempo, mi bella Yen

Mortus era un demonio y un viejo "amigo" de Yen. Se conocieron en un punto muy en un muy desesperado punto de la juventud de la chica Irken. Es uno de los grandes señores del inframundo junto con el chancho oscuro, las mascaras vudú y muchos otros.

Mortus: No te he visto en años, no llamas, no escribes, creí que me avías olvidado

Yen: Mortus, necesito tu ayuda

Mortus: Ya me preguntaba yo porque te acordaste de mí tan de repente

Yen: Esta bien, lo siento prometo que no volverá a pasar, pero necesito tu ayuda ahora

Mortus: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti pequeña?

Yen: Es mi hermano, creo que está metido en algo peligroso del vudú

Mortus: Algo más especifico

Yen: Pues, encontré un pergamino que parecía importante

Mortus: Pero….

Yen: En cuanto lo toque se quemo

Mortus:…interesante

Yen: Escupe

Mortus: Eso es un truco común que se usa para proteger información especial, ese pergamino tenía algo que querían que solo tu hermano viera

Yen: ¿Qué clase de información valiosa crees que le hayan dado?

Mortus: No tengo la menor idea

Yen: ¿enserio? ¿Nada?

Mortus: Cada señor del inframundo tiene sus propios trucos y sus propios hechizos. El vudú es lo suyo no lo mío

Yen: Entonces necesito a un experto en vudú (el único experto en vudú que conozco es ese tal Facilier, pero Len nos dijo que se avía ido y que no pudo encontrarlo) Mortus, ¿podrías usar uno de tus ojos omniscientes para encontrar a alguien?

Mortus: Por supuesto

Yen: Es un tal Facilier, medico brujo, no puede estar muy lejos de aquí

Mortus: Tardare un minuto en encontrarlo. Debo decir que enserio te extrañaba querida, tienes cierto encanto que es imposible de encontrar aquí

Yen: Creo que también te extrañe, creo que me causa nostalgia el volver a verte

Mortus: Ya lo encontré y no está muy lejos, déjame mostrarte

Yen abrió su mente y le permitió a Mortus acceder. Este le mostro el punto exacto en el que se encontraba Facilier y esa imagen quedo plasmada en su cerebro

Yen: Gracia, viejo amigo

Mortus: No tienes que agradecer, será mejor que te des prisa

Yen: ¿Algo sucede?

Mortus: Desde aquí puedo sentir que los espíritus vudú están muy inquietos, tal vez tu hermano está metido en algo más grande de lo que esperábamos

Yen: En ese caso me tengo que ir, gracias Mortus

Yen se despedía a medida que corría lejos del baño

Mortus: Tendré un ojo en ti…pequeña Yen

Fue lo último que dijo Mortus antes de que su imagen se desvaneciera y que aquel liquido negro se fuera por el lavamanos

Mientras tanto, Len ya empezaba con el siguiente paso del ritual. Debía retirarse toda la ropa, pararse en el centro del círculo y continuar el patrón del círculo en su propio cuerpo. A medida que el ritual progresaba Len podía sentir un cambio en el ambiente, el aire parecía hacerse más caliente y podía sentir como una extraña presión lo rodeaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, ya no faltaba mucho

Yen: Papa, necesito la astrocicleta

Zim: Creo que esta en el depósito del laboratorio subterráneo

Cuando Zim estuvo en aquel planeta desolado durante todos esos años, el convirtió su tendencia de construir artefactos en un habito para lidiar con la soledad. Pese a haber salido de ahí hace muchos años y todo lo que ha pasado desde ese entonces es seguía construyendo maquinas para pasar el tiempo, entre ellas la astrocicleta que era una motocicleta voladora capaz de alcanzar grandes velocidades y también era capaz de conectarse directamente con la mochila de un invasor.

Sin perder el tiempo Yen se subió a la astrocicleta, conecto su mochila con la nave y fue a toda velocidad por Facilier

Mientras tanto el pobre de Facilier estaba de vagabundo caminando por las calles, tratando de pensar en que hacer ahora. Más que nada que hacer con su sombra que lo avía estado molestando todo el viaje

Facilier: ¿Quieres dejar de lloriquear?

Sombra: (ablando con señas)

Facilier: Y yo que sé cómo se encuentra ese muchacho

Sombra: (ablando)

Facilier: Quieres parar de una vez, has estado insoportable desde que nos fuimos

Sombra: (ablando)

Facilier: Ya supéralo, ahora debemos preocuparnos por nosotros.

Sombra: (ablando)

Facilier: ¡YA DEJALO! ¿Qué importa lo que decía su carta del futuro? Pero ahora que lo mencionas…tal vez debamos darle a las vegas una oportunidad

Yen volaba por los cielos buscando por todas partes al "mentor" de su hermano

Yen: Maldita sea, ya no está donde lo vi, se mueve muy rápido

Yen estaba muy preocupada, pensando que cada segundo que pasaba su hermano se encontraba en peligro, debía encontrar a Facilier y rápido.

Al no poder ubicarlo desde las alturas, Yen decidió buscar desde más abajo, conducía por entre los edificios y veía por entre las calles tratando de ubicar a aquel hombre, cuando de repente vio algo inusual…era una sombra que le estaba asiendo señales. Con tan solo un vistazo supo que por fin lo avía encontrado

Bajo a toda velocidad para que el no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y lo sujeto por su pierna subiendo inmediatamente después

Facilier: ¿Qué de mon…AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Yen: Muy bien Facilier, te explicare tu situación: estamos volando a 30 metros de altura y a una velocidad de casi 200 kilómetros por hora, si te dejo caer serás igual que un insecto en un parabrisas, así que me dirás lo que quiero saber ¿entendido?

Facilier simplemente asintió con una cara de aterrado y entonces Yen comenzó con el descenso. Ya en el suelo comenzó el interrogatorio

Yen: Vamos habla

Facilier: ¿Y qué quieres que diga?

Yen: Puedes empezar por hablarme de mi hermano

Facilier: Que quieres que te diga princesita, el es todo un profesional

Yen: ¡Deja de jugar! EL está en problemas y tú debes saber algo

Facilier: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Yen: Por favor, Len te idolatra y lo ha hecho desde que era pequeño, el te confiaría su vida

Facilier:…. ¿qué quieres saber?

Yen: Esos espíritus del vudú le dieron un pergamino a Len ¿Qué decía?

Facilier: No estoy seguro, el dijo que era algo así como su examen final, pero yo nunca oí de algo así

Yen: Escuche que los espíritus del vudú están muy ansiosos por algo ¿crees que esté relacionado con mi hermano?

Facilier: ¿esos tipos emocionados? Bueno Len ciertamente a aumentado mucho sus poderes

Yen: Entonces ¿es más fuerte que tú?

Facilier: Si mucho más, tal vez el más fuerte que jamás allá visto…pero yo nunca te dije eso

Yen: ¿Entonces que podrían querer los espíritus con él?

Facilier lo pensó un poco y saco esa vieja carta del futuro de Len de su sombrero y la vio detenidamente

Facilier: Quieren apoderarse de el

Yen: ¿Qué cosa?

Facilier: La esencia de Len es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder contener la de los espíritus del vudú. Con el ritual que le pidieron hacer el seguramente destruirá su alma y los espíritus del vudú lo poseerán asiéndose más poderosos

Yen: No puedo creer que piensen usar a mi hermano así

Facilier: En realidad no lo están usando, le dan lo que quiere. Al hacer esto Len se convertirá en el más grande maestro del vudú de todos, tendrá exactamente lo que quiere

Yen: Tal vez, pero él nos necesita

Facilier: ¡Alto! Alto jovencita, aclara las cosas, habla en singular yo no iré a ningún lado

Yen: No lo entiendo, ¿lo abandonaras?

Facilier: No, tu no lo entiendes, si los espíritus del vudú se reúnen por ahí entonces yo correré en la otra dirección

Yen: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cobarde?

Facilier: ¿cobarde? ¿Crees que tengo miedo? ¡CLARO QUE TENGO MIEDO! Esos tipos me hicieron prácticamente inmortal solo para torturarme durante más de 90 años jugaron con migo como un gato con un ratón: arañándome, cortándome, golpeándome, encerrándome hasta perder la noción de la realidad durante 90 años y todo eso fue por haber sido un poco incompetente ¿tienes idea de lo que serian capases de hacer si deberás interfieres en sus planes?

Yen: El…..te admira. Pero no espero que alguien como tu pueda entender eso

Yen volvió a subirse en la astro-motocicleta y se fue sin decir nada más dejando a Facilier con sus pensamientos

Sombra: (hablando)

Facilier: …

En la bodega el ritual ya no duraría mucho mas, Len ya avía completado el patrón en su cuerpo y avía arreglado las partes animales en forma de una máscara, lo único que faltaba era colocarse en el centro del circulo y recitar un conjuro, después de eso todo abría acabado. Desde que empezó a hacer el ritual Len avía pasado de mal a peor, se sentía débil, cansado, casi a desfallecer, pero debía seguir, no podía parar ahora que estaba tan cerca

El conjuro era como un cantico que se fundía con el lugar. A medida que este continuaba el círculo mágico en el suelo empezó a brillar con cada vez más intensidad. Las máscaras se veían cada vez más impacientes, deseosas de que esto acabara de una vez y poder apoderarse de su cuerpo. La máscara que Len avía hecho con las partes animales comenzó a elevarse y se puso delante de las mascaras, luego esta se partió y un pedazo se dirigió a cada una de las 7 mascaras. Esta era la parte final del ritual, cada pedazo de esa mascara estaba ligado al alma de Len y una vez que las mascaras los devoraren…..


	9. el fin del vudu

Yen: ¡NO!

Grito Yen mientras derribaba la pared de la bodega estrellando su vehículo con ella, cruzando el cielo hasta llegar con su hermano y lanzando la motocicleta al muro en donde se encontraban las mascaras, estallando en una gran explosión. Inmediatamente después Len callo desmallado

Yen: Len (tratando de hacerlo reaccionar) ¿estás bien hermanito?

Len estaba totalmente inconsciente, pero no parecía estar en peligro

Yen: Tranquilo hermano, te sacare de aquí

El suelo empezó a temblar a un ritmo casi musical, se veía como los escombros del muro donde estaban las mascaras empezaban a moverse. Yen subió a su hermano a su hombro y se preparaba para huir cuando sintió un fuerte piquete justo en la planta de sus pies. Cuando bajo su mirada para ver que avía ocurrido para descubrir como cientos de pequeños muñecos vudú estaban saliendo del suelo y que uno de ellos le avía clavado un alfiler en la planta de su pie derecho.

Yen: Pequeño demonio

Yen patio a su pequeño atacante y trato rápidamente de arrancar la aguja de su pie, pero antes de poder hacerlo los demás muñecos la atacaron clavándose a sus piernas y tratando de trepar hasta su cintura y sus órganos vitales. Yen podía sentir cientos de agujas clavándose a medida que los muñecos trataban de trepar por ella, rápidamente saco sus patas de araña y trepo a uno de los muros lejos del alcance de más muñecos. Clavando las patas en el muro quedo totalmente en vertical, coloco a su hermano en su espalda y comenzó a arrancarse frenéticamente los muñecos del cuerpo

Yen: Malditos enanos. ¡ALEJENSE DE MÍ!

Yen arrojaba los muñecos malditos con furia al suelo. Con cada muñeco que sacaba sus heridas empezaban a abrirse y a sangrar pero Yen sabía cómo aguantar el dolor. Sin embargo las mascaras no le darían tregua a la invasora y sin esperar un momento liberaron a sus sombras, estas viajaron a gran velocidad surcando los muros de la bodega hasta finalmente llegar con Yen y desclavar sus patas de araña del muro asiéndola caer al mar de muñecos.

Yen trato de amortiguar la caída para proteger a Len. Se puso de pie rápidamente con sus patas de araña pero aun así acabo con varias agujas encajadas en su espalda

Yen: (Con un demonio, me cuesta respirar, tal vez me perfore un pulmón, ahora tengo que ocuparme también de esas sombras, si mi memoria no me faya Len me dijo que esas cosas odiaban la luz y los láser son luz)

Con ese pensamiento la mochila dispenso un arma laser en las manos de Yen

Yen: Hora de ver si saque el lado destructivo de papa

Yen rápidamente empezó a disparar a todo lo que se movía, mientras que con su arma le disparaba a cuanta sombra veía con sus patas de araña trataba de golpear y ensartar a tantos muñecos como pudiera. La lucha se encarnizaba mientras el cuerpo de Yen se desangraba lentamente tratando de proteger a Len de los espíritus vudú, luchando esperando poder abrir una brecha para salir, por ese momento fue cuando Yen escucho un voz en su mente

-Parece que tienes problemas

Yen: (¿Mortus?)

Mortus: Aunque debo decir que te has vuelto muy fuerte en estos años

Yen: (al grano, no creo que me llamaras solo para saludar y menos ahora)

Mortus: Te dije que mantendría un ojo en ti, la pelea progresa y caes cada vez más, a este ritmo tú y tu hermano estarán perdidos

Yen: (no me subestimes, puedo salvarlo)

Mortus: Solo has podido sobrevivir hasta este punto porque las mascaras están heridas, pero se recuperan rápido y mientras ellos se fortalecen tú te debilitas vieja amiga

Yen: (morir es malo ¿Cómo lo evito?

Mortus: Yo te puedo ayudar

Yen: (¿Qué tienes pensado?)

Pese a que Yen hablaba con su mente la batalla no se detenía un segundo

Mortus: En una sirvienta que poseo, ella tiene grandes habilidades, juntas tú y ella tal vez tengan una oportunidad

Yen: (¿y me la darás?)

Mortus: Ella no puede existir en tu mundo, tendrá que fundirse en tu cuerpo

Yen: (¡¿Qué?)

Mortus: Para convocarla solo debes decir su nombre "Dusk"

Yen: (Dusk)

Yen estaba más que renuente a aceptar, es decir invitar a un demonio desconocido del inframundo a tu cuerpo suena contraproducente pero tampoco parecía que tuviera muchas opciones

El suelo se estremeció con una fuerza aterradora y de los escombros surgieron nuevamente las mascaras vudú. Las sombras y los muñecos sonrieron al ver a sus amos surgir nuevamente y se veían muy enfadados. Inmediatamente se lanzaron contra Yen, el primero la golpeo directo, luego cuatro de ellos se deshicieron de sus patas de araña arrancándolas con sus dientes y el sexto hizo que Yen soltara a su hermano. Las mascaras pequeñas rondaban el cielo como fieras listas para casar. Cada una atacaba a Yen con una tecleada tras otra desde todos ángulos, cuando parecía que Yen ya estaba fuera de combate las seis mascaras pequeñas empezaron a girar velozmente a su alrededor despegándola del suelo y llevándola con la séptima mascara.

Yen: (esto no puede ser bueno)

La gran mascara abría su boca a medida que Yen se acercaba

Yen: (espero no arrepentirme de esto)

Las mascaras estaban listas para lanzar a la Irken al pozo sin fondo que parecía el interior de la gran mascara

Yen: (aquí voy) Dusk

En el instante en que ese nombre pasó por sus labios Yen sintió como si fuego pasara por su sangre atravesando su cuerpo, su sangre que se avía derramado en el suelo empezó a moverse arrastrándose por el suelo y metiéndose de nuevo a su cuerpo, sintió como dos alas y una cola la atravesaron y se acoplaron en su espalda, sus brazos y piernas fueron grabados con extrañas marcas como tatuajes.

De un solo movimiento Yen logro liberarse del abrazo de las mascaras y caer a salvo al suelo. La gran mascara miro fijamente a su nueva adversaria, en ese momento las demás mascaras se alzaron y se lanzaron contra Yen, pero esta vez era diferente, era como si Yen ahora pudiera ver en 360 grados (aunque seguía teniendo solo dos ojos) Esquivo y contraataco con facilidad todos sus ataques. Luego los sujetó uno a la vez y los lanzo a todos contra la gran mascara

Inmediatamente después de eso Yen se volteo para ver a su hermano que estaba rodeado por las sombras y los muñecos vudú. Yen fue corriendo en su ayuda, cuando la vieron venir los muñecos vudú trataron de atacarla otra vez, pero esta vez Yen movió sus alas y agitándolas una sola vez logro quitar a todos del camino. Yen levanto a Len en sus brazos, parecía que los espíritus vudú no le hicieron nada, entonces Yen noto algo, las sombras ya no los perseguían, los muñecos ya no la atacaban. Todas las sombras y los muñecos se avían ubicado en los extremos de los muros, al poco tiempo los muñecos vudú empezaron a tocar unos tambores y las sombras a hacer unos aullidos musicales.

Yen entonces se volteo a ver nuevamente a las mascaras quienes ahora estaban flotando todas juntas. Yen las miro con unos ojos fieros y entonces ellos gritaron al ritmo de los tambores

Mascaras: ¿ESTAS LISTA?

El ritmo de la música se hacía más acelerando, fue entonces cuando las mascaras empezaron a girar en torno a la gran mascara, al hacerlo estas parecían empezar a cambiar de forma y la música se hacía casi insoportable, era como si todo el lugar le estuviera gritando -¿ESTAS LISTA?

Cuando las mascaras finalmente dejaron de girar solo quedaba una máscara, esta tenía la forma de un gigantesco cráneo demoniaco. Sus ojos parecían oscuridad encima de mas oscuridad, su boca estaba llena de colmillos (los más pequeños eran del tamaño de una de las manos de Yen) grande, imponente y enojada. Cuando al fin apareció la música seso. Esta era la forma física de la máscara maestra

Mascara maestra: Si no nos entregas a Len entonces morirás

La vos de la máscara maestra era como la de un ejército entero.

Yen lo miro fijamente, coloco el cuerpo desnudo de Len con cuidado en el suelo, dio un paso adelante poniendo a Len a sus espaldas, abrió sus brazos, extendió sus alas y dijo

Yen: ¡JAMAS!

Inmediatamente después de haber dicho eso la máscara maestra se lanzo con fuerza contra Yen quien la freno con sus dos manos. En el instante en que ambos se tocaron la música volvió a empezar.

Yen luchaba por mantener a la máscara maestra apartada de su hermano, tenía que hacerlo retroceder y tubo una idea, mientras con sus manos lo mantenía a raya nada le impedía usar su nueva cola.

La cola de Yen era puntiaguda y afilada como una lanza y la uso como esta. Igual que un escorpión Yen ataco con su cola a la máscara maestra asiéndola retroceder y retroceder, hasta que esta finalmente tuvo que alejarse de ella. Yen se preparaba para el siguiente truco que la máscara pensara hacer, esta dio un gigantesco alarido que partió en suelo y de las fisuras yen noto que empezaba a surgir un gigantesco pilar llameante hecho de cadáveres. Yen salto a un lado antes de que este la aplastara contra el techo, pero a cada hueco que ella se acercaba un nuevo pilar trataba de aplastarla, pero nunca surgían donde la máscara se acercaba por lo que esta podía atacarla con tranquilidad

Los ataques de la máscara no eran tan grabes como tratar de esquivar los pilares que surgían a cada momento, aunque ahora gracias a sus alas podía volar no era algo fácil

Yen: (Espera, los pilares no surgen debajo de el, entonces si lo ataco desde arriba estaré a salvo)

Con un plan en mente Yen voló tan alto como pudo y se lanzo como un halcón sobre su presa aterrizando justo en la frente de la máscara. Inmediatamente empezó a golpear y arañar, pero la máscara esperaba esto y lanzo un pilar en su posición, al estar atacando a la máscara Yen quedo incapaz de esquivar y la máscara la aplasto junto con su pilar de cadáveres en el techo

Yen: (Muy bien, el plan sonaba mejor en mi cabeza)

Después de unos segundos la máscara dejo que el pilar regresara abajo asiendo que Yen callera al suelo. La máscara reía para sí mientras veía como Yen trataba de pararse, cuando ella logro medio incorporarse la máscara hizo un extraño movimiento con su boca y le escupió un montón de sombras a Yen, por suerte ella logro esquivar ese golpe pero la máscara siguió y siguió escupiendo sombras en su dirección

Yen: (necesito algo para detener esas cosas)

Con ese pensamiento Yen empezó a sentir como sus tatuajes empezaron a calentarse y calentarse hasta que sus manos y pies estaban en llamas. Cuando la máscara lanzo otro ataque esta vez Yen lo contesto con un golpe que deshizo las sombras, con su nueva arma en sus manos Yen empezó a abrirse camino a la máscara maestra, desasiendo sus ataques con el poder de la luz en el fuego Yen se dirigía como una locomotora contra la máscara. Cuando la máscara se percato que Yen podía destruir sus ataques cambio de estrategia, abrió su boca pero esta vez, en vez de de otra bola de sombras salió una especie de cinto que le ato los brazos a Yen y acabando con su fuego

Yen: (¿acaso esto es su lengua?)

La máscara empezó a jalar tratando de llevar a Yen a su boca pero subestimo la fuerza de su contrincante, Yen se sujetó firmemente al suelo y no se dejo arrastrar. Yen sujeto firmemente esa lengua oscura y usando todas sus fuerzas la sujeto y arrojo a la máscara maestra contra la pared

Los tambores sonaban, las sombras aullaban, todos veían a su amo luchar, nadie veía a una sombra que se escurría lentamente hacia al joven inconsciente

Yen rápidamente fue al muro donde estrello a la máscara para continuar con la pelea, corto el lazo en sus manos con su cola y se lanzo contra la máscara aferrándose firmemente a ella y golpeándola con todo lo que tenía. Al recuperarse la máscara salió disparada con Yen encima y luego paró en seco para poder quitársela de encima. Yen logro caer de pie y la máscara parecía que empezaba a perder la paciencia cuando noto a cierto medico brujo que se estaba llevando a Len de la bodega

Máscara maestra: ¿Tu?

Facilier: Ay, no

Yen: ¿Facilier? (vaya para ser tan viejo sí que corre rápido)

Máscara maestra: ¡DANOS AL CHICO!

Se podía ver un fuego verde en el fondo de la boca de la máscara y parecía cada vez acercarse más hasta que esta lanzo una gigantesca llamarada hacia Facilier

Facilier: AH ¡NO!

Facilier pensó que ese era su fin pero Yen no lo iba a permitir, usando sus alas como escudo ella trato de proteger a Facilier y a su hermano

Yen: ¿Qué estas asiendo? ¡Llévatelo rápido!

Facilier no lo dudo más y salió huyendo a toda velocidad del lugar llevándose a Len y dejando a Yen a su suerte

Ahora la máscara maestra estaba verdaderamente furiosa, todos los demás espíritus vudú se emocionaron al ver esto de pensar en que era lo que le iba a hacer a Yen ahora

La máscara dio un grito y todos sus sirvientes supieron lo que significaba

Máscara maestra: ADELANTE

Espíritus vudú: ADELANTE

Todos cantaban y los tambores tocaban a medida que la boca de la máscara maestra se abría revelando un gigantesco vórtice. Yen inmediatamente empezó a sentirse arrastrada, pero nadie la sujetaba y no avía viento, entonces lo noto…..su sombra estaba siendo succionada.

Yen empezaba a verse arrastrada fuera de control hacia la boca de la máscara, mientras todos los espíritus gritaban y vitoreaban por que finalmente ocurriera, sumergidos en la fantasía de todos los diabólicos placeres que les ocasionaría el tener a Yen para torturarla como ellos quisieran por toda la eternidad

Yen no tenia forma de frenarse, prácticamente volaba a la boca de la máscara maestra, justo antes de ser devorada se sujeto de lo único que pudo, de sus dientes. Los dientes de la máscara atravesaron las palmas de Yen como estacas, el mantenerse sujetada era increíblemente doloroso pero Yen sabía que era lo único que la mantenía a salvo. Yen podía ver como su sombra estaba a medio entrar en la vorágine llevándose a sí misma con ella. Yen solo podía estar tan sujeta como su sombra lo estuviera y si esta era devorada Yen se vería inevitablemente arrastrada junto con ella, su sombra se soltaba poco a poco y la música se hacía cada vez más ensordecedora por las ansias de la anticipación y cuando finalmente su sombra se soltó…..algo la sujetó, era una segunda sombra que provenía de la misma Yen

-¿QUE ESTAS ASIENDO TONTA?

Yen: (¿Quién me está hablando? ¿Quién eres? ¿Dusk?

-Lo tienes en tus manos, acabalo de una vez maldición

Entonces Yen lo entendió, la máscara estaba justo en sus manos, Yen se trago su dolor y sujeto a la máscara maestra con todas sus fuerzas

Yen: Contéstame una cosa idiota ¿estás listo?

Se escucho el sonido de algo rompiéndose y entonces todo se silencio, los espíritus ya no cantaban, los tambores ya no tocaban, las fantasías de placer que inundaban las mentes de todos avían sido reemplazadas por miedo, por el miedo mismo al ver como esa mortal acababa de desarticula la mandíbula de su amo y con ella el vórtice. Ahora el vórtice se avía hecho inestable, imparable e incontrolable, ahora no solo podía llevarse a Yen, sino a todo lo que alcanzara

Yen: Fuiste muy tonto. AHORA ES MI TURNO

Aun sujetando a la máscara maestra con firmeza Yen pudo dirigir el vórtice hacia todos los espíritus. Todos entraron en pánico, trataron de correr y huir igual que el propio Facilier lo hizo hace ya noventa años y fue igual de inútil. Entraban por cientos y cientos a medida que Yen giraba la máscara para que todos fueran absorbidos, las sombras, los muñecos, los tambores y todo lo que se podía.

Cuando finalmente no quedo nada Yen levanto a la máscara maestra en el aire y vio su cara fijamente, aun con sus manos en sus mandíbulas y con un acto final de fuerza separo a la máscara maestra de su mandíbula

Las dos partes de la máscara cayeron al suelo, ya incapaces de flotar. Yen salto con agilidad y se puso encima de lo que quedaba de la máscara maestra, alzo su puño y alcanzo a distinguir miedo en sus cuencas vacías

Yen: Despídete

Y con esas últimas palabras, Yen golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a la máscara maestra convirtiéndola en mil pedazos.

Con la máscara al fin destruida Yen cayó al suelo de cansancio y sintió un increíble dolor a medida que sus alas y su cola se metían nuevamente a su cuerpo

Dusk: ¿acaso no fue divertido?


	10. epilogo

Lejos de ahí Facilier trataba de recuperar el aire. Había cubierto a Len con su chaqueta por razones obvias

Facilier: Bien ¿ya estas feliz?

Sombra: Asintiendo

Facilier dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos ya estaban fuera de peligro, al menos por ahora. Len seguía inconsciente pero su sombra ya había despertado y parecía preocupada

Facilier: Y ahora ¿tú qué quieres?

Sombra de Len: (ablando)

Facilier: ¿Tú hermana? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que vaya a ver como esta?

Sombra de Len: (asintiendo)

Facilier: ¡Olvídalo! Escape de ahí de milagro ni pienses que volveré

Facilier temía volver puesto que en cuanto las mascarás lo vieran lo llevarían devuelta al pozo en donde Len lo encontró, pero pensó, cuando los espíritus del vudú se enojaban él lo podía sentir pero ahora ya no sentía nada. Finalmente su curiosidad lo venció y decidió volver a la bodega para echar un vistazo.

Cuando llego hasta allá no entro de inmediato, vio el lugar desde lejos y no parecía que la lucha continuara en su interior, se acerco lentamente a la puerta y miro su interior de reojo, no vio nada, parecía que el lugar estaba vacío. Entro lentamente fijándose en cada esquina cuando…

Yen: Volviste

Facilier casi dio un salto del susto al ver a Yen que parecía salir de la nada

Facilier: Maldita sea niña, casi me matas del susto

Yen: ¿No que los espíritus vudú te avían hecho casi inmortal?

Facilier: No te hagas la graciosa con migo y hablando de ellos ¿Dónde están?

Yen: Por ahí y por allá y allá, se hicieron pedazos

Facilier: ¿Tú…..los mataste?

Yen: Eso creo

Facilier: No…... puedo…. Creerlo, Al fin, ¡AL FIN! Después de tantos años finalmente son cenizas, ¡Sí!

Yen: ¿Estuviste esperando esto, no?

Facilier: ¿Estas bromeando? He querido ver a esos malditos espíritus hechos pedazos desde hace décadas y ahora ya lo están

Decir que estaba feliz seria quedarse corto, ver a los que solían ser los amos de la magia del vudú rotos en mil pedazos era como un sueño hecho realidad para él y después de todo lo que le hicieron quien no estaría feliz de verlos destruidos

Por ese momento y debido a todo el bullicio que Facilier estaba causando Len comenzó a despertar

Len: ¿Qué….que paso?

Yen: Len

Facilier: ¡Chico!

Len: ¿Que ocurrió?

Facilier: Tú hermana ocurrió ¡Ella los acabo! ¡Destruyo a las mascaras!

Len: TÚ ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste? Estaba a punto de

Yen: Morir Len, estabas a punto de morir las mascaras te estaban utilizando

Len: ¿De qué estás hablando? y….. ¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Dusk: No está mal, las antenas son un tanto extrañas pero me podría acostumbrar

Yen: ¿¡DE QUE RALLOS ESTAS HABLANDO? El es mi hermano

Len y Facilier se asustaron un poco por eso, era raro ver a Yen enojada y gritando sin ninguna causa aparente

Dusk: No tienes por qué gritar Yen, estoy justo aquí en tu cerebelo, significa que yo puedo escuchar tus pensamientos y tú los míos pero nadie más puede escucharnos. Shhhhhh que sea nuestro secreto

Yen: (De acuerdo, pero tú ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí? La pelea termino, no deberías irte)

Dusk: No puedo, yo era sirviente de Mortus y él me entrego a ti así que ahora estamos unidas "ama"

Yen: (TU ¿¡QUE?)

Mientras Yen estaba discutiendo con su nueva sirvienta, Facilier trataba de explicarle a Len lo que avía ocurrido

Facilier: Entiendes, ellos querían apoderarse de ti para adquirir tu fuerza

Len: Esos maldito, como se atreven a usarme y lo peor de todo que Yen nunca me dejara olvidarlo

Facilier: Ya chico, pudo ser mucho peor, créeme

Len: Lo que tu digas anciano ¿alguna idea de por qué mi hermana luce tan enojada?

Yen: (¡DEJA DE HABLAR ASI! ¡Estás en MI cuerpo y el es MI hermano!

Dusk: Yen, eso es lo que lo hace tan excitante

Yen: (Te voy a….)

Facilier: Ni idea, debe ser cosa de chicas

Entonces se escucho un sonido que venía de las sombras, era el sonido del aplauso

Mortus: Felicidades Yen, lo lograste

Yen: Si, lo logre, ahora quítame a esta enferma del cerebro

Mortus: No puedo, ella es tu sirvienta ahora no la mía y ella no es una enferma es una succubus

Yen: Lo que sea, no la quiero con migo

Facilier: ¿Y ese quién es?

Len: Es Mortus, un viejo amigo de mi hermana

Yen: Bueno, si no viniste por tu sirvienta entonces ¿para qué viniste?

Mortus: Es que falta un detalle por arreglar

Len: ¿De qué hablas cornudo?

Mortus: Destruiste a los espíritus del vudú Yen, estos espíritus no solo eran los creadores sino la fuente del vudú en sí, ahora que ellos ya no existen el vudú y todo lo creado por este desaparecerá también

Facilier: ¡Mi negocio!

Len: ¡Nuestras sombras!

Las sombras de Len y de Facilier se abrasaron de miedo

Mortus: Y en el inframundo al desaparecer ellos se podría iniciar una guerra por el dominio de su antiguo reino y las repercusiones de esa guerra podrían alcanzar este plano

Yen: ¿Y cómo evitamos eso?

Mortus: Lo único que el poder no tolera es el vacio, podemos transferir la esencia mística de las mascaras antes de que se desvanezca y así abría un nuevo señor del vudú y ese será tu hermano

Yen: ¡¿Qué tu QUE? ¿Acaso crees que pase por todo esto solo para que tú le pudieras meter tus manos?

Mortus: No es una opción Yen, tu hermano es el único con un alma lo suficientemente fuerte como para contener la esencia mística de las mascaras

Yen: Olvídalo, que el vudú desaparezca, yo me encargare de cualquier repercusión que ocurra pero no dejare que conviertas a mi hermano en un monstruo

Len: Acepto

Yen: ¡¿Qué?

Len: Acepto, adelante Mortus, dame el poder

Yen: ¡¿Estás loco? No puedes hacerlo

Len: Ya oíste a Mortus, mi alma es la única que podrá mantener todo el poder de las mascaras, Además ser el nuevo amo del vudú me gusta

Yen: Pero

Sin dejar a Yen hablar Mortus empezó con la transferencia de la magia, alzo las manos en sima de los restos de las mascaras, lentamente los pedazos se elevaron en el aire, una aura oscura empezó a emanar de ellos y entonces empezaron a rodear a Len, los pedazos empezaron a acercarse mutuamente hasta verse como las mascaras con los ojos cerrados pero pronto la aurora oscura se volvió una luz oscura y morada que se metió en la boca y los ojos de Len, las marcas que se había dibujado empezaron a brillar, Len parecía que se ahogaba con todo el poder que se funcionaba en su alma y en un punto el poder que se metía en él se hizo más grande hasta que hubo como una haz de luz oscura que devoro todo el lugar, cuando todos abrieron los ojos estaban acostados en el suelo, Yen sentía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño que duro años, se sentó y miro a todas partes buscando a Len

Yen: ¿Len? ¿Qué hiciste?

Dusk: Jefa mire allá

Len estaba de rodillas encorvado en el suelo, Yen se paro y camino hacia el

Yen: Hermano ¿estás bien?

El empezó a pararse provocando que ella se detuviera, cuando se paro se vio que ahora usaba un tipo de traje, una túnica oscura que en las puntas estaba rasgada, estaba sujeta desde los hombros por un hilo que tenía unos huesos, tenía un traje de shaman y tenía unos guantes que en la palma habían unos ojos grandes, de un color amarillentos, esperaban que el dijera algo pero en lugar de eso Len chasqueo los dedos; En el instante que lo hizo una música se escucho, los tambores de antes regresaron, Yen se paralizo al ver a los muñecos vudú emerger del suelo otra vez, tenían unas sonrisas amplias que les cubría toda la cara y de la propia sombra de Len salieron los monstruos de las sombras, todos se acercaban a Len rodeándolo y la música se hacía cada vez más fuerte y rápida y entonces se detuvo, todos se quedaron viendo a Len

El se volteo y vio a todos

Len: Amigos míos, saluden a su nuevo amo

Yen: ¿Len?

Len: Cálmate hermana, sigo siendo yo

Yen: …..papa y mama van a matarte

En efecto, cuando ellos se enteraron de lo que había pasado por poco y enloquecen, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer, Len avía absorbido el poder de los espíritus y ese laso era permanente. (Pero aun así ni a mis padres ni a mí nos gustaba la idea de que un niño de 14 años se convirtiera en el "dios del vudú")

Un par de días pasaron y Yen estaba en el baño viendo el espejo, hablando con un viejo amigo suyo

Yen: NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ALLAS UTILISADO

Mortus: Yo no te utilice

Yen: Claro que si, esa fue la única razón de porque me ayudaste, para tener al nuevo señor del vudú de tu lado

Mortus: Honestamente Yen, no entiendo porque estas tan molesta. Tú salvaste a tu hermano, el cumplió su sueño, yo conseguí un nuevo aliado. Todos estamos felices, todos excepto tú

Yen se enfureció tanto que rompió el espejo de un golpe.

Victoria decía Mortus, pero Yen lo sentía como una derrota total, ahora ella tenía a un demonio viviendo dentro suyo y su hermano tenia barios. Eso pensaba mientras sentía sangre tibia escapando de las heridas en su mano. Yen estaba furiosa con Mortus, furiosa con el vudú, furiosa consigo misma y furiosa porque ya avía nada que pudiera hacer, lo único que se ocurría era ir a hablar con su hermano en su cuarto

Yen: (tok tok) Len abre, soy yo

La puerta fue abierta por barios muñecos vudú. Len estaba en su cama viendo todo lo que podía hacer, era en todo sentido un niño con un juguete nuevo

Len: Hola hermanita ¿cómo te ha ido?

Yen: Len, tenemos que hablar

Len: ¿Otra vez con eso?

Yen: Pues sí, Len no puedes quedarte con esos poderes de casi dios que tienes

Len: Eso dices tú

Yen: Eso dice el sentido común. Tienes que encontrar a alguien más a quien dárselos

Len: Sobre mi cadáver, al fin tengo todo lo que quiero

Yen: Len escúchame

Len: ¡No! Tú escúchame. Algún día tú heredaras todo el maldito imperio Irken, tú lo sabes, papa lo sabe, los más altos lo saben y yo lo sé, solo soy un plato de segunda mesa, pero ahora tengo mi propio reino, soy el gran espíritu del vudú, quieres dejarme vivir mi propia vida, no me importa si crees que soy un demonio ahora no dejare mis poderes, esto no es solo lo que quiero, es lo que necesito

Yen: Realmente no creo que puedas distinguir el querer del necesitar Len, esta clase de poder solo puede traer el desastre, esto solo te corromperá y te destruirá

Len: puedo manejarlo hermanita

Yen estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Len hablo

Len: Por favor, tenme fe

Yen no quería dejar las cosas así, pero sabía muy bien que no avía nada que pudiera hacer o decir que pudiera hacer que Len abandonara sus poderes, no le quedaba más que aceptar su derrota

Yen: Muy bien Len, solo espero que tengas razón por el bien de todos

Yen cerró la puerta detrás de ella y camino por el pasillo

Yen: (solo espero que ese poder no acabe por consumirlo)

Dusk: No te preocupes jefa, acabamos con lo espíritus del vudú y fue fácil. Si logramos eso de más podremos matar a tu hermano

Más tarde esa noche, Len estaba en el patio

Len: Muy bien, vamos a ver cómo está el inframundo

Len empezaba a abrir un portal cuando

Facilier: espera

Len: ¿Facilier? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que ya estarías en las vegas?

Facilier: Bueno me iba ir cuando tuve una idea de negocios

Len: ¿Qué idea?

Facilier: Bueno mi joven amigo (poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello) se me ocurrieron unos grandes planes pero necesito de tu generosa ayuda

Len: No aprendiste nada en estos noventa años ¿cierto?

Facilier: Ellos, esos tipos eran unos estafadores, pero tú y yo tenemos historia

Len dio un suspiro. Sin importar lo que pasara Facilier seguía siendo el mismo ambos empezaron a caminar por el portal y Len dijo

Len: ¿Cuánto quieres?

Y el portal se cero


End file.
